


Hopes Peak University

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Background Relationships, Celesgiri - Freeform, College, Crush at First Sight, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drinking Games, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Napping, Party, Party Games, Partying, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sloppy Makeouts, Students, Studying, Swearing, college humour, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Makoto fell in love on his first day of college. He didn’t know it was love then of course but now when he looks back on it, it certainly feels like love at first sight.College AU Naegami!Fluff, cuteness and shenanigans ensue as the two start to date amongst classes, parties and living with their eclectic classmates. Can they make it work outside the bubble of college or will Byakuya's family prove to be their downfall?Tags to be updated as we go! Rated for future Chapters.Leoguns Naegami Week Grand Finale 7/7
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. When I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Break Up/ Get Back Together - Sent in by Cherubiqq on Instagram
> 
> Some context for the AU!
> 
> Ultimate abilities still exist but the students are divided amongst different smaller schools, The University accepts the best Ultimates. As a result each year the candidate amount taken is small but they have a dorm building which is extremely luxurious. The university provides many bonding activities and educational trips for the Students.
> 
> Makoto is a childhood friend of Sayaka and a close friend of Kyoko, the 3 of them are a tight friendship group and when they got into Hopes Peak insisted on sharing a dorm.
> 
> The Togami corporation is still a large company however it's not the global super conglomerate it is in canon. It's well known in Japan and still extremely powerful and wealthy however Byakuya is an only child with a lot of expectations on him. His siblings and the inheritance system does not exist in this AU - as a result Byakuya is a little more open to new things than in canon.
> 
> This is basically a more watered down canon to help focus on the relationships between the students. All of the students feature to different degrees. Background relationships will be included but not the main focus - including Celesgiri and Ishimondo.
> 
> Mukuro still has her canon crush on Makoto, Junko is more of a shit stirrer than all-out despair.
> 
> This will contain angst as its a break up/get back together but it will end happily - You guys know i cant write a sad story to save my life!
> 
> Tags to be updated, 3 parts incoming!

Makoto fell in love on his first day of college. He didn’t know it was love then of course but now when he looks back on it, it certainly feels like love at first sight.

He had just moved into his dorm apartment with his best friends Kyoko and Sayaka. They had unpacked to varying degrees before getting dressed up to go to the introduction mixer for their block. There were 5 apartments in the block meant for 3 students each and a huge communal space meant for socialising and studying between all inhabitants. The welcome party had been announced on the welcome pack and Makoto and Sayaka were buzzing with excitement to meet everyone. Kyoko seemed to be neutral about the idea but she had still gotten dressed up and they both knew she was far more excited than she appeared. 

Makoto put on his nicest black jeans, his favourite red sneakers and a white T-shirt with a dark green shirt unbuttoned over the top. He thought he looked okay as he looked at himself in the mirror before going to meet the girls in their kitchen. Sayaka was wearing a blue and pink knee length dress and she smiled widely and waved at him in excitement 

“Oooh I hope everyone is nice!” 

“I’m sure they will be, and at least us 3 have each other! Everyone else probably doesn’t know anyone yet!”

“That’s true! It will be easier to talk to people if I just think they are looking to make friends, come on let’s go I’m too excited!”

Kyoko chuckled and stood up, her purple dress twinkled with glitter and she pushed another pin into her messy bun 

“Okay let’s go”

The three left their apartment and made their way down the communal bottom floor, the music was already pumping as Makoto pushed open the door and they entered the party with anticipation.

The room was filled with other students drinking from red cups, chatting and laughing. One girl with big pigtails was dancing with a girl with short black hair who looked flustered to be center of attention. 

“Welcome fellow students!!” A boy with black hair and huge eyebrows rushed to greet them with enthusiasm “I’m Kiyotaka! But you can call me Taka! Nice to meet you all!”

“Hi I’m Makoto!” He smiled accepting Kiyotaka’s very enthusiastic handshake as the girls also introduced themselves.

“Everyone! Apartment 3 have joined us” He addressed the party and suddenly they were ambushed with students introducing themselves, passing them drinks and urging them to join the party. At least everyone seemed friendly! Kiyotaka told them he lived in apartment 1 with a burly guy called Mondo and punky redhead named Leon. They all seemed like pretty cool guys.

The girl with the huge hair introduced herself as Junko and the black haired girl as her Sister Mukuro who nodded shyly at him. 

Kyoko had started talking to a very Lolita styled girl with big black hair and Sayaka was talking to Leon. Makoto’s eyes drifted around the room taking everyone in and that’s when he saw him.

The tall, blonde and quiet boy stood off to the side, leaning against the counter and sipping from his cup. He looked a million miles away from the party, with his causal kind of elegance. He wore a neat white short sleeved shirt and black slacks, white framed glasses perched on his nose and had bright blue eyes that looked distant behind the frames.

Makoto found himself walking over and topping his drink up from one of the bottles before leaning against the counter near to the stranger. Sipping from his cup he watched the party, observing the people he now lives with. The blonde says nothing, not even registering his existence. 

“Not really a party person?” He ventures finally looking over at the blonde who still isn’t looking at him, he doesn’t respond. So Makoto continues to drink with a smile, Kyoko seems to be hitting it off with the Lolita girl he notes.

After a while the blonde seems to finish his cup and turns to pour himself another, Makoto catches his eye and for the first time the boy looks at him. He’s gorgeous, Makoto thinks. With those cheekbones and long eyelashes and the way his dirty blonde hair falls in front of his eyes. He’s truly lovely. The unnamed blonde silently holds up the bottle and raises an eyebrow as though asking a question and Makoto nods

“Oh, yes please” he holds out his cup while the mystery man refills it for him and Makoto thanks him with a smile. 

He still doesn’t speak and Makoto decides not to annoy him with conversation “Thanks for the drink” he smiles before he goes to walk away to mingle with the other students. 

Just on brand for Makoto... he trips. His sneaker laces betray him and he slips forward with a yelp. Quickly the stranger reaches out and grabs him by the arm righting his balance before Makoto can even register what happens. His heart is beating ten to the dozen as he tries to calm from the sudden shock and he looks at his saviour who’s gripping his arm with a curious look on his face.

“Oh my god, thank you!” Makoto laughed nervously “I’m so clumsy.. wow your reflexes are really fast”

The stranger let’s go of his arm now that Makoto is on solid ground and his eyebrow raises, an amused smirk forming.

“Tell me are you always this useless?”

His voice is silk smooth and has an air of sophistication that suits his appearance. He’s really attractive.... despite his question 

“Kind of?” Makoto laughs rubbing the back of his neck and the stranger smirks wider.

“At least you admit it”

“Well I can’t exactly hide it easily”

“Clearly” 

Makoto smiled and the stranger seemed to smile in a bemused way before sipping from his cup again.

“Thank you though, really”

He nods as though it was no big deal and to him it probably wasn’t. He seems like a man of few world and Makoto doesn’t want to be annoying. Besides there are lots of new people to meet and maybe the handsome stranger will get more talkative over time. 

“I’ll stop pestering you now haha, but thanks again” Makoto smiles and goes to leave him be but suddenly the stranger shifts to look at him properly.

“No.. stay. Talk to Me”

“Huh?” Makoto falters and looks at him in confusion, his words sound more like a command and there’s something in his eyes that seems on edge and cause Makoto to look over to the left in the direction of the strangers glance.

There’s a girl a few feet away staring at him. She’s trying to hide the fact she’s obviously watching intently from the way she leans around a counter but her eyes are fixated and there’s a smile on her face that gives Makoto the creeps. He realises what the stranger is asking of him and he nods, leaning back against the counter. 

“Sure that sounds nice, oh I’m Makoto by the way I live at number 3”

“Byakuya, apartment 5” he relaxes a little as he turns to face Makoto more, his back to the staring girl.

“Nice to meet you Byakuya, what are you studying here?”

“Business and law, you?”

“Law” Makoto grins “We may have classes together”

“Perhaps” 

It’s clear Byakuya isn’t used to small talk and he seems awkward but in a way that still comes off as superior somehow. For whatever reason unknown to himself, Makoto wants to talk to him anyway. There’s something about him that’s interesting to Makoto.

“You don’t go to parties much huh?”

“Not this kind of party. Alas it seems my presence was required here”

“Well, you might as well make the most of it” Makoto tops up both of their cups and raises his, Byakuya joins him as they make a silent toast and drink deep. Maybe a few drinks will help loosen up.

“You seem to have a point, after all we are going to be living together for the foreseeable future”

“Exactly, and who knows we might end up as best friends” he grins and Byakuya rolls his eyes but he’s smiling 

“Okay, show me how to ‘party’ as you say”

.....

“What’s beer pong?” Byakuya’s nose crinkled as he scrutinised the table, set up with the cups laid out full of drink.

“So you have to get the ball into one of their cups to get them to drink it, the idea is to get all their cups before they get all yours”

“So it’s throwing a ball with accuracy intending to get them inebriated before you?”

“Exactly” Makoto grinned, he had volunteered he and Byakuya to join the game Leon was organising. 

Opposite them Leon, Mondo, Junko and Mukuro were their opponents while they were joined by a bubbly brunette girl with a high ponytail who introduced herself as Aoi and a guy with enormous hair named Hiro.

“He’s in my apartment” Byakuya told Makoto quietly “He talks too much for my tastes”

Makoto choked back a giggle, Hiro seemed to be talking bout OOP parts? Whatever that meant.

“Okay the game is afoot!” Kiyotaka decreed and Mukuro took up the ball, slamming it with force and a pinpoint accuracy that had the others terrified.

“Holy shit!”

“Drink” She commanded pointing at Aoi as her team whooped and hollered  
“Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention my sis a military trained machine” Junko teased sticking out her tongue.

“That girl is inhuman!” Aoi quaked as she took the cup and began to down its contents.

Byakuya silently took the ping pong ball and rolled it between his fingers getting a feel for it.

“If it’s war you want…” He threw the ball perfectly, its bounce and curvature landing it securely inside an enemy cup.

“Then war you shall receive!!” He pointed to Mukuro with a flourish “Drink!”

This time Makoto and their team hollered cheering as Byakuya stood smugly

“Ohhh it’s game on!” Yelled Leon as Mukuro death glared at Byakuya

“Prepare to die obviously!”

…..

Oh my god stop it you dork!” Byakuya snorted at Makoto’s attempt to dance with Sayaka and Aoi to some old pop song with a ridiculous dance routine “Theres about to be another terrible game and I refuse to face it alone” tugging the hem of Makoto’s shirt to force him to sit down next to him, Makoto complied with a happy smile, beaming as he scooted next to Byakuya in the forming circle.

“Dont worry! I’ll teach you to play whatever it is!”

After the very competitive beer pong game that had both teams extremely tipsy they were now gathered by the sofas as Junko filled everyone drinks

“It’s time to break the ice properly withhhh Never have I ever!”

The rooms reactions were mixed, some laughs and cheers and some groans, Byakuya looked at him blankly and Makoto explained the rules to him quickly

“So I only drink if I have done the activity provided?”

“That’s right!”

“And how is this fun?”

“Because people ask personal questions so you get to find out a lot about each other, it’s kinda embarrassing but fun at the same time”

“If you say so..” Byakuya looked cynical 

“Right I’ll go first! Never have I ever skipped class!” Kitotaka said proudly and the entire circle swapped some awkward side eye as every single person drank from their cup. 

“Wh.. really?” Kiyotaka looked surprised and a little disheartened “Even you bro?” He cast a pleading look at Mondo

“Especially him bro!” Leon snickered at the possibility that Mondo - apparently the Ultimate gang leader, wouldn’t skip school.

“I’m next” Aoi grinned readying her question.

The game was pretty fun, questions ranged from “never have I ever wet the bed” Makoto was pretty embarrassed about that one though to his relief most of the circle drank for that and Byakuya only gave him a small smirk in response. “Never have I ever stolen something from a store” “never have I ever stalked someones social media” he had to explain that one to Byakuya who apparently possessed zero social media accounts.

“Come onnnn lets have a spicier question” Junko grinned and Leon agreed

“Yeah next question make it juicy!”

“Oh!” The next to ask was Chihiro who seemed to ponder over some options for a moment “Okay, Never have I ever.. Uhm... had.. sex” He blushed slightly as he said it and the response was mixed blushes and giggles from the group. Leon drank immediately, so did Junko with a flourish, Mondo’s eyes darted around before he drank from his cup, Hiro took a swig of his

“Im pretty sure!” Hiro exclaimed “like there was that time I was abducted and…”

“I took a solemn vow to never lie” Sakura said with a straight face “and so I must confess…” She drank from her cup and Aoi gasped, looking a little too invested in her answer in Makoto’s opinion. He suppressed a smile.

Celeste daintily sipped from her cup and Kyoko was watching her closely as she took a drink from her own. Definitely some serious eye contact going on there.

Sayaka drank with a giggle which was no surprise to Makoto, having been one of her best friends for years he knew more about her love life than was probably healthy. Mukuro also drank silently offering no other emotion or explanation.

The only ones still holding onto their cups were Toko with a disgusted expression on her face, Hifumi who laughed and said that 2D was all he needed, Taka who looked surprised at the amount of people who drank and Aoi who laughed and rubbed the back of her neck saying she has been too busy with swimming for romance so far.

Makoto was blushing as he held his own untouched cup, he was always embarrassed about being a virgin still but then.. for some reason a feeling of relief and joy spread through him when he saw Byakuya’s cup was still in his hand.

“No way! For the boys I expected as much off these twinks and anime lover over there but you’re a virgin rich boy?” Junko giggled pointing at Byakuya but he didn’t seem phased in the slightest by the question or the inference that he was somehow weird for that status.

“Yes, what of it?” He asked flatly as though discussing the weather 

“No way, come on you’re like.. hot in a weird way don’t say you’ve never gotten any poontang!” She grinned and Taka groaned 

“That’s not necessary language Junko!”

“Awwh leave him be I think It’s cute” Aoi punched her shoulder good naturedly 

“C...cute” Toko was staring at him again with a misty eyed expression and.. was that drool? Urghh he daren’t even speculate on what was going through her mind right now.

Weirdly Makoto felt himself blush harder and his stomach jolt at the thought of Byakuya being a virgin too, it made him feel less strange for being one and maybe it would be less intimidating if they were to date.. no Makoto! Stop it! He chided himself internally, you’ve just met he might not like you like that!

Realising in his thoughts he had missed out on half a conversation and Byakuya snorted crossing his arms 

“I don’t need to explain myself. I’ve never met anybody worthy of sharing my life with, that’s all”

“You don’t need to share your life only your ding dong” Leon snickered 

“Hey he just wants to meet someone special first that’s really nice and we should respect that” Aoi countered 

“A man that prizes love is a rare treat” Celeste nodded 

“Forget Toges I’m surprised someone as sweet as Naegichi hasn’t done it yet” Hiro laughed and Makoto felt himself fluster 

“Dont worry Makoto, Mukuro over here will volunteer to cure you” Junko cackled shoving her sister and immediately Mukuro’s stern face erupted into a blushing mess.

“Awhh it’s cause he’s all cute and innocent he’s probably waiting until marriage!” Leon teased and Makoto felt his face burn

“Rather.. nobody has been good enough for our Makoto” Kyoko spoke up, an edge to her voice that brokered no arguments “we keep the unworthy away isn’t that right Sayaka?”

“Absolutely!” Sayaka agreed instantly 

“I actually wouldn’t want to fight you.. or maybe I would” Celeste was giving Kyoko a seriously flirty expression and Makoto almost giggled 

“Anyway! Enough about people’s.. bedroom habits!” Taka was flustering, “time to move on to something more appropriate!”

“Okay my turn” Leon piped up “Never have I ever... been attracted to someone of the same sex”

Ishimaru groaned audibly at the personal question as others giggled. 

Immediately Kyoko raised her cup, as did Celeste. Ishimaru did promptly, interestingly one of the only things he did drink for. Aoi was watching Sakura in earnest again and Makoto could almost see the relief on her face with the other girl took a drink, following suit herself with a happy expression. Mondo looked a bit shifty in his seat before taking a quick drink.

“Girls aren’t really my thing, I’ll try anything once though!” Junko trilled

“Im not really sure yet who I like” Chihiro smiled not drinking anything 

“2D women are life!” Hifumi added

“I only l-like… h-handsome boys…” Toko was looking at Byakuya again

“Girls are the only way for me” Leon grinned

“I’ve never really thought about it but I’m open to anything happening ” Sayaka laughed lightly

“Im not sure if aliens count..’ Hiro was pondering 

“I’ve never liked anyone” Mukuro decreed

“Liar, Liar!” Junko challenged her with an evil grin.

Byakuya hadn’t moved and Makoto felt nervous, maybe he was straight… but still… he should at least be honest himself so he lifted his cup to his own lips and took a drink.

“Ahhh shucks, sorry sis he’s gay” Junko continued to taunt poor blushing Mukuro.

“Im not gay” Makoto clarified, setting his cup down, he could feel his cheeks heating up as Byakuya’s eyes bored into him “Im bi, I like just who I like you know? I don’t really care much about what packaging they come in”

“Ooh maybe you have a chance then after all sis”

Makoto turned to Byakuya then, pleased to have gotten that over with and about to ask him about his own cup. But he didn’t get a chance to, his mouth fell open in shock at the sight of Byakuya now drinking.

“You’re gay Toges?” Hiro asked in surprise and Byakuya scowled

“I prefer the term homosexual”

“WHAT!!” Toko shrieked looking absolutely horrified 

Internally Makoto was rejoicing, a wave of victory spreading through him at the thought that no matter how small a chance it was… Maybe Byakuya might like him back.

“Okay never have I ever sent nudes!”

Ishimaru groaned

…..

The game was over and after a card game, a round of Jackbox games and countless more drinks the DJ had arrived and started a set, the main common area of the room now transformed into a dance floor. 

He and Byakuya had gotten slowly more drunk and slowly more touchy feely as the evening progressed. Hands lingering together when passing cards, Byakuya’s hand landing on his knee as they crammed onto a sofa. The way Byakuya leaned over his shoulder and his voice sounded sultry in Makoto’s ear as he gave him the answers in Trivia Murder Party. Makoto in turn took any chance to press against the other, lingering eye contact and a spark between them he was so sure wasn’t just one sided. Finally it was time to dance and he led Byakuya by the hand to the centre of the dance floor.

‘I don’t know how to do this kind of dancing” Byakuya yelled over the tracks and Makoto giggled

“Me neither! Let’s just go with the music!”

The dance floor shone in a sea of multi coloured lights picking out flashes of detail. Bodies moving to the beat and sounds of people singing and yelling over the tracks, luckily they were both drunk enough not to feel too awkward as they started to dance together. Despite everyone around them, in the darkness and flickering lights Makoto could only think about him. Byakuya’s eyes were on him intently in return, the atmosphere between them was charged as they danced together. Their eyes were locked and their bodies moved together, closer... he was dancing with Byakuya far too closely to be merely friendly. That feeling in his chest.. the fluttering of his heart whenever Byakuya got close, whenever he looked at him.. being around him made Makoto feel nervous in the best way, exhilarated and longing. He had developed a huge crush on him from the first moment starting with his looks and solidifying by his unique personality. He was an enigma; a challenge and Makoto could tell he would keep Makoto on his toes. He wanted to find out more about him, touch him... kiss him.

Makoto swayed in time to the music, his brain was cloudy but his body felt light. It was freeing to be like this, drunk enough to dance and not care who was watching. Byakuya’s hand slid along his arm and the two moved together, taking Makoto’s hand suddenly he span him and Makoto giggled, teetering and then Byakuya was behind him, chest to Makoto’s back and their bodies moving together in time to the music.

He swayed, smiling at the feeling of Byakuya behind him, dancing closely with him. Their fingers were still entwined when Byakuya leaned down and gently nuzzled against his neck. His lips skimming his skin and his breath hot on Makoto’s ear making him gasp. He sighed happily deciding to just go with it and reached up with his other hand, running it up through the back of Byakuya’s blonde locks and taking a hold gently on the back of his head. He stroked through his hair as Byakuya placed a kiss on his neck that made his heart lurch in excitement. This was really happening, tipsy as he was he knew what this meant and nervous excitement bloomed in his chest.

He leaned closer, a hand resting on Byakuya’s chest as the other boys hand took a firm hold of his waist pulling him tight. Less focus was now on the close, slow dancing and more on each other’s faces as Makoto’s breathing came heavy and nervous. Byakuya’s face washed multicolour in the disco lights but those eyes bored into his soul. 

He was drunk, happy and ready to take a chance and so he leaned in slightly, eyes lidded and hoping beyond hope that Byakuya actually felt the same. Milliseconds later Byakuya’s other hand joined his waist as he leaned down to meet Makoto in the middle. He could feel Byakuya’s erratic breathing against his face for only seconds before their lips connected and he almost forgot how to breathe. his heart was hammering so fast as he concentrated on actually moving and kissing him back. Byakuya’s lips were just so soft on his, so gentle as they moved slowly against his own. He wasn’t just diving in, as tipsy as they were Byakuya was trying to take it slow and he appreciated that so much. His first real kiss, he thought excitedly as they kissed each other with increasing firmness now the initial nerves were wearing off and he melted into the taller boys embrace. 

With new confidence Byakuya held Makoto’s cheek with one hand while the other pulled him close at the waist and Makoto was on cloud 9. He could tell Byakuya was a little tentative still by how kissed him slowly but the way he held him made Makoto’s heart flutter. Those soft fingers brushing his face with reverence and his own arms were now wrapped up around Byakuya’s neck, reciprocating the close affection. It was the way he had always seen kisses in movies and thought “I want to be kissed like that some day” now he was doing it himself because he was short and the thought amused him. 

Closely they held each other kissing and not caring who saw them in the middle of the dance floor. He was consumed in the feeling, the lights, the music that seemed to resonate through his veins and made him feel alive. Thier kisses ramped up, getting firmer, getting faster and Makoto gasped as Byakuya’s tongue brushed his lip. He fast opened up to allow their tongues to become aquatinted. He had to hold in a whimper and Byakuya’s grip on his waist tightened. He felt dizzy, high off the experience, excitement and happiness radiating from him as he ran his fingers through that silky blonde hair and enjoyed the feeling with all of his being. He was making out with a hot guy at his first college party. He was going to love his time here he just knew it.

....

When they had gotten too tired to stand any longer they left the dance floor, Byakuya leading him by the hand to one of the huge couches in the lounge area and pulling him into an embrace. Makoto giggled and lay down next to him as the other stroked his hair from his face and smiled at him.

“I’m so much more drunk than I should be” Byakuya lamented and Makoto giggled

“Is that the only reason you’re kissing me?” He teased and Byakuya frowned at once 

“Absolutely not, I’m kissing you because you’re cute” 

And with that he pulled Makoto back into another kiss wrapping his arms around him as they held each other close and made out on the couch as music boomed in the background he felt warm in body and in heart. 

“I like you” he blurted out between kisses and Byakuya just snorted

“I should hope you do, idiot”

......

Makoto awoke slowly and groggily. He was definitely still a little drunk he thought to himself snuggling in closer to the surprisingly warm couch for more sleep. His surprise was compounded only when the couch groaned and moved. His eyes flew open and he realised all at once he was snuggled into someone’s chest. His cheek pressed to warm skin and arms were wrapped around him, Makoto’s hand wasn’t resting against a couch cushion but rather a white shirt covered persons waist.

All at once the memories of last night came back to him and he felt dizzy in a way that wasn’t entirely to do with the alcohol. 

He had hit it off with the quiet blonde guy! Byakuya! They had danced and drank and kissed and then fallen asleep on this couch. His cheeks burned red remembering the way they had kissed passionately on the dance floor, how they had then cuddled and made out on the couch until they fell asleep. This wasn’t like Makoto at all, he was usually much more reserved but then again he had never hit it off with someone cute at a college party before.

Byakuya stirred then and sighed softly, a quiet pause and then “Makoto?”

Makoto looked up to meet his gaze, sleepy, half lidded blue eyes looking at him inquisitively 

“Hi.. Byakuya”

Byakuya blinked and then sighed again “we must have passed out on the couch... so undignified”

“Uhm.. yeah. At least it was cosy though”

“I suppose you’re right” Byakuya gave a small yawn and one of his hands released it’s hold of Makoto’s waist to rub at his eye sleepily.

Makoto was reluctant to let go, despite the drinking he had actually really liked Byakuya and had a great time. He was cute and interesting and now... He was worried if he let go he wouldn’t get to cuddle him again. It would just be a drunken party hook up never to be spoken of again...

“Do you want to go for brunch?” Byakuya cut him out of his musings and he blinked looking at the taller boy with slight confusion.

“Wait what?”

“Brunch” Byakuya rolled his eyes “Would you like some? I trust you know what it is. Food. Would you like to eat food? You simpleton”

“Yes! Sorry I would like to I just... I think I’m still a bit groggy” Makoto’s heart leapt in excitement and he smiled shyly at Byakuya “That sounds perfect actually”

“Good. Let’s... go and make ourselves more presentable first” Byakuya pulled himself upright, bringing Makoto up with him and he looked around the devastated room. Cups and plates and bottles of alcohol everywhere. Passed out students on floors and couches, clothes and shoes tossed everywhere where people had thrown off excess layers to go to sleep where they fell. Some students were noticeably missing, they must have made their way back to their rooms instead of passing out in the communal area. Kyoko and Sayaka being two such students.

“What a mess” Makoto observed at the carnage and Byakuya mumbled

“Mmm.. let’s get out of here before the maids come and yell at everyone to get out”

Makoto nodded as Byakuya helped him to his feet and the former rummaged around the couch before pulling his white framed glasses out from behind a cushion. 

“Urgh...” Byakuya grumbled as they picked their way out of the common room and up the stairs towards the apartments. Makoto stopped at apartment 3 and Byakuya stopped with him “I’m upstairs in 5, we shall meet downstairs by the front doors in approximately 20 minutes”

“Sounds good!” Makoto smiled at him before watching him take the steps up to the next floor as he opened his apartment door and walked into the living room. Both girls were lying on couches in their pyjamas under blankets looking hungover to hell.

“Makoto! You’re home!” Sayaka sat up too quickly and groaned “Oof my head”

“Hey! guys did you enjoy the party?”

“Did we enjoy the party?” Kyoko grinned, propping herself up and taking a gulp from her mug “You’re the one we left making out on a couch”

Sayaka giggled and Makoto felt himself blushing 

“Hey I.. in my defence... I uhm... well I have no defence”

“Pffft well you’re allowed to have fun” Sayaka teased “you wanna come join us in our hangover recovery?”

“Thanks but I’ll have to join later, I’m going out for brunch with Byakuya”

“Shut the front door!” Sayaka squealed eyes glittering with the excitement of fresh tea “You actually pulled a guy at a party who wants to see you again the next day?? This never happens this is why you’re lucky”

“Wha.. well why would he kiss me if he didn’t want to see me again?”

“Oh Makoto you naive soul” Kyoko nodded sagely

“Wait. You think he doesn’t like me?”

“Oh no he absolutely likes you, or he wouldn’t be taking you out for brunch he would just ghost you like every other man ever” Sayaka nodded earnestly 

“You sound like you’ve experienced this before” Makoto scratched his cheek nervously 

“Never mind that! You’ve got a date! How are you not dying of a hangover through?”

“I mean.. I feel pretty awful but a shower and brunch will help so...” he smiles nervously “I just hope things go well”

“He does like you” Kyoko nodded “He wouldn’t have kissed you if he didn’t”

“Wait to you know him?” Makoto asked curiously 

“Not exactly, our families have worked together in the past. But believe me on this one”

“Okay I will” Makoto felt himself smiling “Shoot I better go get showered! If I’m late I think he may actually go without me”

Kyoko chuckled and he raced off to his room, throwing off his stale clothes and jumping into the shower. The water was a soothing relief that made him feel much better already. He washed up and brushed his teeth before putting on some fresh jeans and a cosy dark green sweater before going into the living room.

“Hey do I look okay?”

“You look cute!” Sayaka immediately reassured him “Go have fun! And bring me back a hot chocolate from Starbucks maybe?”

Makoto laughed “Okay will do!” He tied his sneakers and ran his fingers through his hair one last time “Okay I’m ready! I’m a little nervous though”

“You’ll be fine you’ve already gotten past the awkward first kiss” Kyoko teased him and Makoto groaned 

“Point taken. Want anything from Starbucks for your hangover?”

“Chai latte..” she mumbled being called out on her hangover and Makoto laughed 

“And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you and Celeste flirting all night! I want the details later!” He stuck his tongue out at her revelling in how her usually stoic face blushed slightly and he waved to his best friends before pocketing his wallet and leaving the apartment.

He was right on time as he reached the bottom of the steps to the front door but Byakuya was already waiting for him. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and he looked so cute it made Makoto’s stomach do flips 

“Hey! Sorry have you been waiting long”

“A moment” Byakuya replied opening the front door and they walked outside “Hmmm I’m definitely still over the limit. We will have to walk”

“Oh? How else were we going to get there?” Makoto asked curiously and Byakuya snorted 

“Driving of course”

“Oh! You have a car?”

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and gave him a look that was equal parts “Are you kidding me” and “What are you talking about”

“Haha sorry I just can’t drive so I always assume other people don’t. Pretty silly really”

Byakuya just shook his head looking slightly amused as they walked down the campus streets, heading off site towards town. It was a little quiet now and Makoto felt a little nervous.

“Are you feeling okay? My flat mates were both really hungover but I feel okay all things considered”

“I feel fine if not a little tired. Chihiro had the sense to go to bed last night but Yasuhiro was still passed out on the floor from the party”

Makoto giggled imagining how rotten the self proclaimed clairvoyant would feel later. They soon arrived at a restaurant and Makoto’s mouth was watering at the smells. He was so hungry now and he ordered a stack of pancakes and some caramel coffee with glee. 

Byakuya sat opposite him looking very refined and composed as he sipped his coffee. He seemed distant though and Makoto felt worried once again about what he was thinking. If Byakuya didn’t want to see him again then it wouldn’t be the worst thing ever but it would be pretty disappointing. He did like the other boy with his quirky ways and his lovely face.

“Byakuya are you okay? You seem a little... stiff. If you want to say something to me then... you should just say it” Makoto decided to take the initiative and clear the air. Whatever the outcome at least he would know.

“Ah.. cutting to the heart of things I see. Very well. This brunch today is...” he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and frowned “An apology of sorts”

“An apology?” Makoto had to hand it to him, at least he was polite in his rejection

“Yes. It was rather... unbecoming of me to behave in such a manner last night. I suppose I let the drink get to me. I had no business behaving that way, getting so inebriated and slobbering over you like a common mongrel” Byakuya looked a little pink in the cheeks but Makoto’s heart still sank

“Ahh... well you really didn’t have to bring me out to brunch to reject me although.. I appreciate the politeness of it” Makoto replied a little sadly looking down at his coffee

“Reject you?” Byakuya frowned “This isn’t a rejection this is an apology. I feel that I didn’t behave in a gentlemanly manner which is unacceptable for me. I apologise for drunkenly fawning over you and perhaps putting you in an uncomfortable position”

Makoto slowly felt a smile spread over his face. Byakuya was too cute, honestly he was too formal for his own good. He was like a character from Dickens. 

“Byakuya you really don’t need to apologise. I had a really great time last night! it’s not my usual scene and I definitely don’t usually kiss people at parties but.. I’m glad I did. I like you”

Byakuya flushed bright pink and pretended to cough to hide his face slightly which just endeared him more to Makoto 

“I see.. in that case I.. happen to like you too. And I felt guilty about drunkenly kissing you in case you regretted those actions today”

“I don’t, It was the best party I’ve ever been to” Makoto giggled “We had a lot of fun together I think you’re cool”

“C-cool?” Byakuya faltered not failing to hide his fluster this time “That’s...”

The waitress bringing them food luckily saved Byakuya’s composure and when Makoto looked at him next he was noticeably normal again sipping his coffee.

“So... if you’re not rejecting me.. does that mean you want to see me again?”

“Im... seeing you right now?” Byakuya queried with a confused expression and Makoto giggled 

“I mean, do you want to see me romantically again. Would you like to hang out more and hold hands and kiss each other again?”

Byakuya was once more crimson and Makoto couldn’t help but laugh at how he could just ruin this straight laced boys composure with a mere sentence.

“Well when you phrase it like that” he readjusted his glasses though it hid none his complete fluster “I suppose that would be a desirable outcome”

“Oh.. well that’s good” Makoto beamed and leaned over the table taking a gentle hold of the other boys hand “I’d like that too, you’re very interesting and pretty”

Byakuya, if possible looked more flustered then before but he accepted Makoto’s hand “I find you to be intriguing for one, you also happen to be rather handsome”

Makoto couldn’t help but smile like an idiot and only the thought of his pancakes going cold made him take his hand away and the two began to eat

“This is so tasty” Makoto sighed with glee as he swallowed a mouthful of chocolate chip pancake “This is the best hangover cure i swear!”

They chatted a little but mostly both were starving hungry and in need of a hangover cure so they ate their breakfast in a comfortable quiet which felt strangely welcome. 

“That was delicious” Makoto decreed when his plate was finally clear “I feel so much better now”

“Agreed, the eggs were just what the doctor ordered” Byakuya nodded, gracefully drinking from his cup. With his cosy looking turtleneck and the way he elegantly sipped his coffee, with his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes he made Makoto think of a Parisian cafe scene and he smiled, Byakuya really was pretty., probably the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

The waitress brought the check and Byakuya immediately took out his wallet 

“I’ll get this”

“Oh! You don’t have to, I can get it! Or we can go halves”

“Nonsense” Byakuya waved his hand dismissively “I asked you here to apologise to you I certainly won’t let you pay”

Makoto went to object but Byakuya had already swiped his card and gotten a receipt before he could argue 

“Thank you Byakuya that’s very kind of you”

“It’s nothing” the other boy went to put his card away and Makoto couldn’t help but notice the strange pattern on the card. It was like no bank logo he had ever seen before. An ornate Decagon with a cross through the middle. It seemed familiar to him but he couldn’t place it.

“Thank you very much Mr Togami” the waitress bowed before walking away and Byakuya got to his feet 

“Are you ready to leave?”

“Yeah I..” Makoto got to his feet frowning slightly as the cogs turned in his head. Byakuya pushed the door open and held it for him “Oh I need to stop by Starbucks if that’s okay, my roommates asked me to pick up some hangover cures”

Byakuya rolled his eyes but headed in the direction of the coffee house They would do to have better taste in coffee but..”

His mumblings about quality coffee were drowned out by Makoto’s inner thoughts, trying to remember why he knew that name. He ordered the drinks the girls had asked for and he and Byakuya then headed back to the dorms together. With some disappointment as they reached his apartment he turned to the blonde and smiled shyly 

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?”

“Perhaps just some reading in my room, taking it easy so to speak”

“Ahh good plan, I was thinking of just watching some TV and maybe a nap”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed a moment and he spoke slowly 

“If that is the case would you perhaps care to accompany me today?”

“Really? Like watch a movie and maybe have a nap together?” Makoto’s face lit up at the suggestion 

“If youd like though it better be a good movie” Byakuya quipped and Makoto smiled back

“Sure, shall I meet you up at your apartment in 10? I’ll go and drop these drinks in and grab my blanket”

“That sounds agreeable, I’ll see you in 10” Byakuya nodded and then hesitated for a moment before leaning on and placing a kiss on Makoto’s forehead before taking the stairs up to his apartment and Makoto could only watch him go with a goofy grin. 

“You’re back! Did you bring the nectar?” Sayaka’s voice called out as he stepped into his apartment and he laughed 

“I did, I did, here you go”

Both girls were still laid on the couches and took the drinks gratefully 

“My hero!”  
“Thank you Makoto”

“You’re welcome! Are you feeling any better?”

“Urgh”  
“No”  
“How was your breakfast? Come join us”

“Sorry no can do” Makoto seemed to have a perma-dumb grin today “I’m going up to snuggle and watch a movie with Byakuya”

“Oh my god you two are actually happening!”

“Seems like it! He actually said he took me out to breakfast to apologise to me for being too forward at the party! He said he thought he might have made me uncomfortable”

“Pffft you spent the night with your tongue down his throat”

“I know! It’s pretty adorable. Like I thought it was super obvious that I was just as into him but I guess alcohol makes you act and think different and he wanted to make sure I was okay”

“That’s rather gentlemanly”

“Its really cute, anyway he said he wants to see me like.. date me! So I guess we might be a thing! Going to see how it goes but we’re going to have snuggles and I’m gonna ditch your hungover asses for a while”

“We’re hungover and Makoto pulled at a party. College is already crazy”

Makoto quickly went to grab his cosy blanket and ditched his jeans and hoodie in favour of a green T-shirt and some grey pyjama bottoms. Walking into the living room he waved to the girls 

“I’ll be back later, call me if you need anything or you’re feeling worse and I’ll come straight back down”

“Don’t worry about us we’re gonna be fine we’re gonna watch Drag Race re-runs” Sayaka said chirpily drinking her hot chocolate “Go and have fun!”

“See you later!”

Makoto excitedly took the stairs up to apartment 5 and tapped on the door, moments later Byakuya answered and looked at him quizzically 

“Dressed for bed I see”

“Well it defeats the point of a snuggle day if I’m in non snuggly clothes!” Makoto decreed and Byakuya snorted and nodded. 

“I suppose you’re right, come on my room is this way”

Makoto happily followed him through his dorms kitchen and living room to the bedrooms, Byakuya’s was the furthest on the right just like his own in his dorm. When he opened the door Makoto was taken aback by how luxurious it was, art and musical instruments, the furnishings were classy and his bed looked like the most comfortable thing in the world. The niggling from earlier was back, trying to think who Byakuya was… 

“Your room is lovely” Makoto smiled and Byakuya gave a non committal hum

“Thank you… shall we get comfortable?” He got onto the bed and left room for Makoto to join as he picked up the remote for the television “Do you have a movie preference?”

“Something light so it doesn’t matter if I fall asleep” Makoto didn’t need to be told twice and immediately joined Byakuya on the bed, throwing his blanket over them both and snuggling into the other boys chest as he wrapped his arms around him. He sighed contentedly as he cuddled up closely but suddenly felt Byakuya go stiff under his hold “Is… this not okay?” He asked nervously, worried Byakuya wasn’t actually that into him after all, but then the other boys arm came around him and squeezed him tight. 

“Its perfectly acceptable, I’m just getting used to it” 

The movie was playing but Makoto wasn’t really focusing on it, he was too happy and comfortable, his head rested upon Byakuya’s chest like a pillow. Byakuya seemed to relax and was stroking his arm slowly, after a while he braved looking up at Byakuya’s face. He was so beautiful and he just wanted to kiss him again, Byakuya blushed slightly as Makoto fixated his gaze upon him and spoke softly 

“What is it?”

“Can I kiss you?” Makoto asked just to make sure and Byakuya went even more pink

“If you’d like to.. then yes” 

They both moved at the same time and connected their lips in a much softer kiss than the ones that had exchanged last night. It was tender how they gently kissed, slow and full of felling. Last night was a passionate kiss of new adventures and today was a gentle kiss of blossoming romance. He couldn’t wait to get to know Byakuya properly, in all the ways that count. 

They lay there together, ignoring the movie as they kissed and even as it got deeper it was still slow. Byakuya’s hands carefully stroking his hair, holding his face while in return Makoto ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Byakuya’s neck and clutched his chest to be close to him. A long, drawn out and lazy make out session that made Makoto both excited this was happening and extremely content. He remembered Byakuya’s soft smile, the warmth of his embrace and the warmth in his heart before he finally fell asleep snuggled to Byakuya’s chest.


	2. When I fell for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto begins to date Byakuya and fall for him.
> 
> Rated for language and sexual content at the end of the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry theres been a delay finishing this story, i've been unwell all week with headaches so i haven't been able to write or proofread. The final part will be up in the next day or two!
> 
> This chapter focuses on their building relationship and falling in love before next chapters angst!
> 
> (Reminder this is a break up/get back together fic so it will have a happy ending!)

When he awoke, face pressed into the crook of Byakuya’s neck he felt so warm and content, yawning delicately he snuggled closer into the embrace. 

“You’re awake” Byakuya said softly, a hand coming to his tresses and petting his hair gently.

“Mmm.... that was an amazing nap, I really needed it, did you a sleep too?”

“I slept some” 

Makoto realised the TV was no longer on, the movie long ending and turning itself off. Looking up he smiled warmly at Byakuya, he looked so soft and sweet right now in his relaxed and sleepy state.

“You’re so pretty” he stroked Byakuya’s cheek and noting the way it went pink under his fingers “Your eyes are stunning, I could look at them all day”

“How can you just.. say things like that?” Byakuya flustered and Makoto giggled

“Because it’s true! I want you to know how handsome I think you are!”

“Mmm” Byakuya mumbled 

“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it” Makoto grinned at him “I know we literally just met yesterday and this is college so most people are just looking for fun but.. I do want to... keep seeing you”

“As I think I established last night I don’t buy into the whole “it’s college I’m going to have fun” notion” Byakuya scoffed “I do the things that I do because I want to and I believe them to be the right thing for me”

“Heh, I thought as much but.. It’s just my way of trying to say that.. I’m not really that kind of person either just messing around because it’s college. I’d like to see where this goes”

“So from now on I suppose we are ‘Dating’ as they call it”

“Yeah I’d like that. Exclusively dating each other and getting to know each other better” Makoto felt his smile growing goofily across his face.

“Agreed. If either of us decide to then terminate our agreement we shall cease dating”

“You don’t have to make it sound so serious” Makoto giggled kissing his cheek “But yeah, if it doesn’t work out we can stay friends! Let’s see where it goes”

“Alright then, let’s give it it a try” Byakuya’s lips quirked up into a smile and he gently guided Makoto’s face to his so he could kiss him. Slowly and sweetly he kissed him back, fingers catching in the soft cashmere of Byakuya’s turtleneck. This was the start of something new, a possible relationship forming between them and he could hardly wait to see where it would go. Call it childish but in his heart he could already tell. Byakuya was special. 

....

“This was so nice, my own bed is going to feel so empty and disappointing now” Makoto lamented as it started to grow dark and they decided to call it a day.

“In your college experience so far you have spent approximately 3/4 of your time in my company” Byakuya smirked at him “surely you can bear to be without me”

“Yeah but that’s not the point! The point is that you’re cosy” Makoto pouted, bunching up his blanket to take back downstairs 

“Awhhh don’t make that face” Byakuya grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips “anyhow It’s the university museum trip tomorrow”

“Yeah.. that I was thinking of skipping. I still have loads of unpacking to do and I...” his words died in his throat as he saw the look on Byakuya’s face “... is what I probably would have done before I got into Hopes Peak! But now that I’m here I have to make the most of every opportunity right?” He rubbed the back of his head giving a nervous laugh. Byakuya’s lips twitching at his unconvincing display.

“Hmmm.. that’s the answer I was hoping for, good. Then I shall see you at the trip tomorrow, who knows I might even teach you about the art, maybe holding your hand will increase your incentive to learn”

“Well when you put it like that” Makoto blushed “I’d be stupid to miss out”

“I’m glad you agree” Byakuya smirked “I may even take you to lunch afterwards if you’re a good boy”

Makoto felt his blush intensify at the implication. Wow was he really that kind of person? 

“Okay you got me convinced. I’ll see you at the museum tomorrow, it’s a date”

“It is”

Makoto walked towards Byakuya’s dorm door, the other following to see him out of the apartment. He walked past Chihiro who was sat tapping away on a laptop in his pyjamas.

“Hey Chihiro” Makoto waved to him and the programmer looked a little surprised at his presence but waved back 

“Hey Makoto”

He opened the front door to step out into the hall but when he turned to face Byakuya to say goodbye he was surprised by the firm grabbing of his waist and being pulled into an embrace

“Ohh Byak-ooomph”

Byakuya pulled him into a deep kiss with no warning that caused him to drop his blanket. His hands tight on Makoto’s body as he ravished his mouth with the intensity of last nights kisses.

“Oh.. wow” Makoto stared up at him dazed as the other boy smirked 

“I sincerely hope you don’t think I was going to let you go without a goodbye kiss”

“Well I wasn’t expecting it but.. I enjoyed it” Makoto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Byakuya snuggling into him for a hug “I like kissing you”

“I should hope so” Byakuya snorted and Makoto drew away fixing him with a beaming smile

“Okay! I’ll see you tomorrow! Thank you for the great day”

“See you tomorrow Makoto” Byakuya’s smile was small but it meant the world to him. He scooped up his blanket and waved goodbye before practically skipping downstairs and letting himself into his apartment.  
“Your’e back! Are you staying this time?” Kyoko’s teasing voice carried into the kitchen.

“Yeah I’m back for good tonight” Makoto called back with a grin, walking into the living room and settling himself on the couch besides Sayaka, throwing his blanket over himself and getting comfy “So what season are we watching?”

“No, no no” Sayaka playfully leaned over and poked his cheek “You don’t get off the hook that easily! We want to know about your day with Mr Byakuya”

“Well…”“Tell us everything” Kyoko demanded with a smirk

“Im in love” Makoto sighed clasping his hands to his chest 

“WHATTT”  
“Makoto!!”

“Im just kidding” Makoto giggled “That would be crazy! But I really am excited about this! I like him a lot”

“So tell us everything!! We saw you two getting cosy last night on the dance floor” Sayaka winked picking up a bag of Doritos and crunching as she watched him intently

“Well we were just chatting at first, I showed him how to play beer pong and stuff and we just kinda stayed together all night… Then we started getting more like… touchy as the night went on. I could tell that I liked him but I’ve never been good at knowing if people are flirting with me or if they like me”

“Yes, true to form you didn’t realise Mukuro liked you” Kyoko said smugly and Makoto blinked in confusion

“Mukuro? Nah Junko was just teasing her”

“Teasing her because she likes you!”  
“How can she like me? We only spoke for like 5 minutes?”

“Bless your naiveté Makoto Naegi”

“Anyway, when we were playing Jackbox he had his hand on my leg but we were cramped up on the sofa so I wasn’t 100% sure but… yeah we started dancing together and we kissed! The rest you know”

“Oh my gosh! You two were really all over each other on the dance floor!”

“We were going to tell you we were going up to bed, but you looked very occupied on the couch”

“I was!” Makoto said proudly “I finally for the first time ever managed to find someone cute who likes me too and kissed them! I wasn’t going to let that one pass”

“Good for you! Im so proud!”

“So what happened this afternoon?”  
“oh we just cuddled and kissed a little” Makoto blushed “We watched a movie but fell asleep during it, we also talked and we’re going to date each other exclusively and see how it goes”

“Oh that’s so cute! I can’t believe you found a potential boyfriend on your first day of college! This is why you’re lucky honestly!”

“Hehe well I’m not the only one! I saw someone getting cosy with a certain Ms Ludenburg” Makoto wiggles his eyebrows at Kyoko who blushed much to his delight.

“Me and Celestia have a lot on common”

“Andddd?”

“And… We may be going around the museum trip together tomorrow”

“Ahhh!! Thats so exciting!”

“Love is in the air everywhere!”

“Not here” Sayaka teased “You two stole all the good luck”

“I don’t know, I’d say Leon was pretty interested in you”

“Ahh shut up!!”

The trio laughed as Sayaka threw a pillow at Makoto who giggled

“Are you ditching the museum trip tomorrow still Makoto?”

“Nah, I wanted to. I still have to unpack but then Byakuya said he would hold my hand if I went so…”

“Sap”

“Just let me hold the pretty boys hand!”

Amidst the laughter, Makoto might not have even heard the advert on the TV. But right at that moment, he heard it

“…Bought to you by the Togami corporation…”

“What!?” Makoto jerked upright, eyes boring into the TV screen as the advert played and the company logo flashed up on the screen. Togami Corporation, an ornate decagon with a cross through it “Oh my god!!”

“What is it Makoto?” Sayaka leaned forward looking concerned by his outburst

“Togami!! Thats his name!!”

“Who’s name?”

“And the logo! With the cross it was on his card he paid for brunch with!! I knew I recognised it from somewhere and the waitress called him Mr Togami! It’s been driving me nuts trying to figure out where I knew it from!”

“Byakuya is a Togami?” Sayaka looked as shocked as he felt, mouth flapping he stared back at her.

“He… he can’t be!”

“You didn’t know?” Kyoko’s bemused voice caught both of their attention and had them both staring at her In awe

“Wha! Are you serious?”

“Yes, Byakuya Togami is an only child and heir apparent to the Togami corporation. I believe his personal wealth is in the low millions”

Makoto’s mouth flapped open and closed like a goldfish struggling to take in this new information. Theres on way… no way in hell…

“I have to google this” Sayaka pulled out her phone and was tapping away in nanoseconds pulling up information on the company “well I’ll be dammed…”

“What is it true?” Makoto peered nervously over her shoulder and feasting his eyes on the photo of Byakuya she had conjured dressed extremely formally, the caption reading ‘Kijo Togami’s only child Byakuya Togami is heir to the family company’

“Oh my god…”

“I told you I was serious” Kyoko smirked at him and he waved his arms around in fluster

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you knew”

“No!!! Oh my god I need to lie down”

“Why? What difference does I make?”

“Uhhh Hello!! Successful and beautiful millionaire wanting to date me?? Am I being pranked right now?”

“Of course you aren’t! He likes you!”

“But why?”

“Oh my god don’t start with that can of worms, you’ll drive yourself nuts. Look you too met and you liked each other just from your personalities. Thats all that matters here”

“I know you’re right I just.. Im kinda shooketh”

“I can see that!”  
“Thats why I said he wouldn’t have kissed you If he didn’t like you” Kyoko elaborated “My family have dealt with his professionally for years, Byakuya has always been known to show no interest in romance and throw himself into his work. Therefore I knew he would have to like you to kiss you, otherwise he would have ignored you”

“Wow…maybe I am lucky… first day of college and we both meet someone we like and want to date! I’ll try not to be intimidated by the whole heir thing”

“I think that’s wise” Sayaka smiled “You like Byakuya, just keep treating him like Byakuya”

“Yeah.. yeah you’re right!”

“I know I am. Im psychic!”

….

Makoto still found himself blushing the next day as he approached Byakuya in the museum lobby. Part of him couldn’t believe this is really happening still and so when Byakuya turned to him, looking gorgeous in a white shirt and more casual blazer, an elegant blue scarf around his neck and a pleased expression on his handsome face. Makoto melted, slipping his hand into the waiting larger one of his date and they greeted each other with smiles and warm cheeks on Makoto’s part. 

“Hey, How are you today?” Makoto asked a little bashfully, this was the first time they were spending time together in a real date like setting and he was actually a little nervous.

“Im very well Makoto, how are you?” Byakuya led them into the main entrance to the museum and Makoto felt himself start to relax slightly.

“Im good thanks, I had a nice evening even if I still haven’t finished unpacking yet. I really need to hurry up and do that heh”

“You’re useless, you really ought to finish tonight. Anyway lets start looking around”

The art pieces that previously Makoto would have scrutinised for a moment then walked away from with no other thoughts, were now brought to life by Byakuya’s commentary. The way he explained things had Makoto captivated, his knowledge and passion has Makoto hooked and he found himself more often than not staring enraptured at the man doing said explaining. After a while he couldn’t resist and gently placed a hand on Byakuya’s cheek, guiding his face down to wrap an arm around his neck and kiss him full on the mouth.

“Makoto, not in front of the Venetian pottery!”

Makoto giggled enjoying how Byakuya looked so red faced and embarrassed, looking around to see if anybody was watching.

“Relax, the pottery isn’t here to judge. I just really wanted to kiss you cause your really pretty when you’re passionate about art”

Byakuya just seemed to go a deeper shade of crimson.

“I concede your reasoning is quite heartfelt but this isn’t an appropriate place for.. canoodling”

Makoto held back a loud laugh and instead forced himself to keep a straight face.

“You’re quite right, not in front of the vases. Lets make out in front of the renaissance paintings instead”

“Makoto!!”

“Pfffft you’re so cute Byakuya” Makoto teased quickly pecking his cheek and letting him go with a smirk and taking hold of his hand again “Anyway lets carry on, I really like listening to you talk”

“Oh good I was starting to worry you had some strange… art fetish”

Makoto burst out laughing this time and leaned his head against Byakuya’s shoulder.

“Come on my handsome tour guide, teach me about classical art, what’s the name of the one where the human dinosaur is being cursed by a winged priest?”

“Are you talking about the Temptation of St Anthony??!” Byakuya looked scandalised “you absolute gremlin”

…..

The rest of the museum trip had been extremely fun, Byakuya had gotten over his art outrage and taught him more all the while holding his hand. Along the way they had seen Kyoko and Celeste walking together deep in conversation, Mondo and Taka together looking a little cosy and Sakura and Aoi together too. Had the start of college already thrown so many potential pairs together?

The final stop on the tour was the Egyptian art exhibit which had been Makoto’s favourite by far. Byakuya’s tales of ancient Egypt, pharaoh’s and gods had Makoto’s imagination running wild and he had admired the intricate gilded artefacts with awe. 

“Imagine being so important you get to be buried in a pyramid with all your things”

Makoto mused while swinging their joined hands back and forth, Byakuya smirked

“Did you know they used to kill and place the pharaoh’s wife and servants in the pyramid too so they could serve and assist him even in the afterlife?” 

Makoto paled “Being the pharaoh’s wife needs hazardous job pay!” 

Byakuya chuckled in response “Maybe I’ll have a pyramid built for myself”

“In that case…. Maybe we should date other people… im not wife material”

Both of them chuckled as they had finally left the museum arm in arm for a spot of lunch. Makoto liked the way it felt holding onto his arm like a date to a fancy party, he felt grown up in the nicest way possible.

They soon found a cute looking cafe and Byakuya bought them lunch, listening to no argument from Makoto about payment. They sat opposite each other drinking coffee and eating sandwiches and delicious cake.

“This is so good” Makoto mumbled happily as Byakuya snorted and pointed out the many crumbs on his face.

“Im glad you’re enjoying it, I seldom consume cake however the chiffon cake here… I’ll make exception for” He held his cake fork daintily eating with an elegance that suddenly reminded Makoto that Byakuya was higher class and he fought the nerves that flared back to life in his stomach.

He’s just a boy Makoto, you like each other. Thats all that matters, be cool!

“Oh! Do you live in the city then?”

“I do”

“Thats so cool, I’m from a kind of boring little town without much going on so it’s really different for me to be here”

“Are you enjoying it thus far?”

“Uh huh! I mean, mostly its just been at the dorms so far but its amazing to have this kind of stuff on your doorstep!”

“I suppose it must be, the city is awfully convenient”

“Yeah in my town there aren’t many buses even its kinda hard to get around. I know it will be super weird when I go back to see my parents suddenly having nothing to do”

“You live with your parents? Tell me about your family” Byakuya sipped from his cup and Makoto cocked an eyebrow

“Saying it like that kind of makes it sound like you… don’t live with your parents?”

“I don’t” Byakuya replied flatly “But thats neither here nor there”

“Uhmmm I would say it rather is, aren’t you kind of young to live without them?”

“Not really, I’ve lived alone since I was 17, now stop changing the subject”

Makoto wanted to push it further but decided to answer “Okay so I lived with my mom and dad and little sister before I came here! My mom works at a flower shop and my dad is an office supervisor. My sisters name is Komaru, she’s a year younger than me and we get on really well. She’s like a more lively version of me” Makoto chuckled “We’re kind of a boring stereotypical family! Living in the country, 2 kids and a picket fence. No dog though I’ve always wanted a puppy” 

Byakuya nodded, a small smile crossing his lips at the last comment

“So how about you? Whats your family like?”

Byakuya seemed to think for just a moment too long to be natural, as though deciding how much to give away.

“Im an only child, My father Is a Tokyo business man. My mother is from Ivry-Sur -Seine making me half French, I would like a cat myself”

That wasn’t a lot of information, especially compared to Makoto’s rambling. He had notably not mentioned his fathers business being The goddamn Togami corporation but he decided not to mention it, if Byakuya didn’t want to tell him yet he wasn’t going to ask.

“Oh that’s really cool! Is that why you’re so fair? And can you speak French?”

“Indeed, I resemble my mother in physical appearance. I am fluent in French also”

“Your mom must be pretty” Makoto said without thinking and Byakuya laughed warmly

“She is, and thank you for your compliment”

“Whats she like?”

“Hmm?”  
“Your mom, what’s she like?” Makoto smiled “are you close?” 

Strangely Byakuya looked back at him blankly as though not knowing what to say, it was so strange.

“She taught me French, and Piano” Byakuya finally said “She’s a very talented woman”

“That’s so cool, will you say something in French?”  
“No”

“Please”

“Non”

“Hey wait!”

….

Makoto had decided not to push the conversation and helped steer it around to other topics. There was clearly something uncomfortable about his family and Makoto knew it would take time to open up about those sorts of things. He didn’t want to pry, he wanted Byakuya to feel comfy opening up to him and that wasn’t the kind of thing you pushed on a second date. When the conversation changed from his parents Byakuya talked far more openly, they talked about anything and everything. School, plans for the future, hobbies, dream vacation plans, favourite animals. Makoto found conversation with him to be enthralling, a back and forth of ideas and opinions, quick wits and debate all the while flirting, holding hands and learning all about the other. 

It was a wonderful date and Makoto was grateful he hadn’t blown off the museum trip after all. Finally they walked hand in hand back to the dorms and stopped outside Makoto’s apartment.

“Thank you for the wonderful date” Makoto smiled “it was very educational”

“I’m glad you thought so, I enjoyed myself rather a lot also”

“Since there’s no pottery watching now… can I kiss you?” Byakuya flustered a little at his words and it made Makoto giggle

“Those vases are priceless!”

“So is your face right now”

“Shush!”

“Come here you” Makoto grinned and wrapped his arms around Byakuya’s neck kissing him slowly and feeling victorious when Byakuya’s arms wrapped around him and he kissed him back firmer. He wanted to kiss him like this all day, Stay here all day… 

“Eww get a room” Aoi passed them on the way to her apartment opposite Makoto’s looking for her keys in her duffel bag

“Heh.. I guess we should…” Makoto blushed

“Yes.. ahem.. I’ll go up” Byakuya looked suitably pink also at being caught kissing “Thank you for the date, until next time” He took Makoto’s hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman just compounding Makoto’s blush.

“Wait, we should exchange numbers! So we can talk more and plan out next date”

“Good idea”

They quickly exchanged contacts and Byakuya slid his very expensive looking phone back into his coat pocket.

“I’ll await your message”

“Okay I’ll text you later, thanks again for today” He smiled and kissed Byakuya briefly once more before they separated and the giant smitten grin on his face would not be leaving him for a few hours at least.

…..

Makoto: Hey! Today was so fun, I really need to unpack now… are you going to the movie night tomorrow?

Byakuya: Likewise, Im glad I could educate you away from your bizarre art takes (Human dinosaur indeed!) And yes I shall if you are going then I shall.

Makoto: hehehehe! Yes I’m going! Can I sit on your lap then?

Byakuya: You are so cheeky

Makoto: But what if the film is scary!! You can comfort me T____T

Byakuya: The film is Forrest Gump, Makoto

Makoto: … The war scenes are scary?

Byakuya: Idiot

Makoto: T__T

Byakuya: alright! I concede you may sit next to me and I may allow you onto my lap

Makoto: ^___^ 

Byakuya: But only if you are unpacked by then! Otherwise you sit on the floor

Makoto: Yes Sir! Operation unpacking is a go!

Byakuya: Get to it! Don’t bother me until you’ve completed it.

Makoto: 💕💕

He laughed, putting his phone down and looking around his room at the sea of boxes. Time to defeat this mess, he would not be deprived of cuddling time for anything!

……

The following afternoon Makoto had finally finished unpacking his room, setting up his TV and playstation, shelved his games and manga and hung up his clothes. He pinned some photos to the cork notice board of his family and friends, including his favourite shots of him with Kyoko and Sayaka. Laptop and study supplies were neatly on the desk, finally he put up a few anime and game posters with blu tack and stood back to admire his work. His room wasn’t classy like Byakuya’s but it was simple and neat and it was perfect for Makoto. The empty boxes and suitcases got packed under the bed and finally he placed his favourite stuffed toy Eevee on the pillow, he could always hide it when Byakuya came over…

Quickly he had a shower and changed into some black jeans and a white t-shirt, brushing his hair and lacing up his sneakers he shot Byakuya a quick message

Makoto: Room is all done and it feels homely! See you down in the lounge soon!

Walking into the living room he saw Sayaka and Kyoko getting ready and he grinned

“You guys going to movie night?”

“Yeah!”

“Yes I promised Celeste”

“Heh I saw you two looking cosy at the gallery”

“I saw you and Byakuya looking cosy by the Venetian pottery”

“No that’s wrong! he didn’t want to kiss in front of the vases!”

“What the…”

‘Never mind! You ready?”

“Yeah lets go”

The trio made their way down the lounge where most of the class were already setting up. Leon had a duvet on the floor and was laying out like a kid on his front. Hiro was bundled up in a blanket which flattened his enormous hair. Junko was wearing pyjamas with wayyyy too short shorts perched on an armchair, Mondo and Taka were sharing a blanket while Mondo looked red faced. Others were crammed onto the sofas and on the floor, Celeste had claimed the love seat and waved over Kyoko to join her. Sayaka sat down next to Mukuro who was wearing a reindeer onesie, it was pretty cute! Byakuya was sat on a couch, white shirt unbuttoned just a little over his slacks but he was so damn hot Makoto almost tripped over making his way to his date.

“Hey Byakuya”

“Aren’t you going to sit down?” Byakuya cocked an eyebrow and patted his knee teasingly. Makoto flustering immediately but complied sitting on his dates lap and blushing more when Byakuya wrapped a firm arm around him, pulling him close. Luckily the rest of the students were distracted setting up the movie, getting drinks and snacks and getting comfy to notice.

“Relax” Byakuya said huskily into his ear making goosebumps spread down his arms “You finished unpacking like a good boy and you asked for this as your reward so… unclench”

Blushing Makoto sank back into the embrace and placed an anchoring hand on Byakuya’s chest, loving the feeling of the other. How his hand on Makoto’s waist felt both comforting and exciting, how warm he was and how his cheeky smile at Makoto’s expense was so endearing and handsome at once.

The movie started and Makoto felt himself relaxing more and more, he was no longer acutely aware of his position upon Byakuya’s lap but rather relaxed and comfortable. The two of them snuggled close and Makoto turned to glance at his date, he was so beautiful. He pressed a quick kiss to Byakuya’s cheek and he smiled, rubbing Makoto’s waist softly as he turned and snuck a kiss onto Makoto’s lips. Lingering for a few moments, sure that nobody was watching them. Resting together they watched the movie with Makoto in utter bliss and thanking heavens he’d had the guts to ask to do this in the first place.

….

Fortunately or unfortunately for Makoto the next movie was a scary one and he was very grateful to have Byakuya to hold him. At first he tried to put on a brave face and not let Byakuya know he was such a wimp, but after a particularly violent jump scare that had most of the class screeching, Makoto jumped a mile and let out a squeak.

“Are you scared?” Byakuya whispered and Makoto nodded, turning to bury his face in Byakuya’s neck.

“Would you like to leave?”

“Nuh huh then everyone will know Im a wuss” Makoto mumbled into his ear

“Then why don’t you just stay like this then” Byakuya soothed, a hand coming to pet his unruly brunette tresses as he snuggled into Byakuya, warm and comforted and most importantly - not watching that goddam movie.

“Okay…” Makoto closed his eyes and tried to absorb the feeling of comfort instead, Byakuya’s soothing hands lulling him into a peaceful state and finally sleep.

….

“Awhhh its so cute you fell asleep” Aoi cooed as he opened his eyes and Byakuya nodded

“He was sleepy after unpacking today, weren’t you Makoto?”

“Mmm, yeah… did I miss the movie?”

“Yeah you slept right through it! Lucky really it was really scary!”

“I vote Shrek 2 for the next movie” Leon called

“Thats so old though”

“Dont argue with classic art!”

“Thanks Byakuya” Makoto whispered into his ear and the others lip curled “You’re smart”

“Well, I couldn’t have you loosing face now. Did you sleep well?”  
“Mmm, so well, you’re so cosy its hard not to sleep”

His fingers loosely trailed Byakuya’s chest, playing with the collar of his shirt and running along his collarbone. He was so happy right now, comfortable and warm. Sleeping next to Byakuya felt so right…

“Byakuya… do you want to watch the next movie?”

“Of course not. It seems the classes taste in classic movies differs somewhat to my own”

“In that case.. uhm… wanna leave?”

“Oh? Do you want to?”

“Well I was thinking…” his voice dropped even lower “Would you like to go and… cuddle alone? In one of our rooms and then maybe sleep?”

“Are you asking for us to spend the night together?”

“Yeah… if that’s okay? I just had the best nap cuddled up with you it would be nice to do it in private”

“Alright, you’ve twisted my arm” Byakuya smirked helping him to his feet

“Guys I’m gonna call it a night I’m sleepy” Makoto feigned more tiredness as he waved goodnight to the others.

“Night Makoto!”

“Sleep Well!”

A chorus of goodbyes and goodnights followed them out as Byakuya walked with him up the stairs

“My place or yours?”

“Yours, I can sleep in my t-shirt and boxers but you probably need a change of clothes”

‘Good point, well presented”

Soon they were in Byakuya’s bed, Makoto had folded up his jeans and slipped under the decadently soft sheets as Byakuya had used the bathroom to change into his sleep wear.

“So, you really were scared”

“Yeah… I don’t really like scary movies, but thanks for… you know helping me relax and not look like a wuss” Byakuya chuckled and set his glasses on the nightstand before joining him in bed.

“It was no trouble, I must admit I prefer your plan for this evening, this is vastly more enjoyable”

“Heh, I’m glad you think so. I was happy to do movie night but then It got a bit too much, then falling asleep was so nice I realised the only full night we spent together was drunk on the couch. I thought.. maybe this would be nice” he could feel himself going red, was it too forward of him to ask to spend a night together? They had only been on 2 dates after all.

“You’re quite correct, this is nice” Byakuya cuddled him close and Makoto wrapped himself around him in return, sighing happily as they snuggled up “A much more preferable way to spend an evening”

“I think so too” Makoto smiled sleepily nestling into the embrace. Byakuya’s bed was so unworldly comfortable and soft. It was like sleeping on a cloud, but with a hot angel. 

For the first time they spent a whole night together, not drunk, not making out. Just content and warm in an embrace. It was peaceful and filled Makoto with so much warmth and happiness, they were a new couple sure, but he had a feeling they were going to be so much more. In luxury and tender care he fell into a slumber against Byakuya, foreheads resting together as they slipped into bliss.

…..

“We spent a whole night together and didn’t even get to kiss” Makoto lamented the next day and Byakuya smirked

“There’s always another night or are you just so desperate to kiss me?”

“I am not desperate!” Makoto huffed “I just enjoy you, as a person”

“As opposed to a concept?”

“Shhh its too early for your mind tricks”

“You slept far too much to be tried still, drink your coffee” 

They sat relaxing together on the bed drinking said coffee and Makoto was eating some toast in small bite size pieces he tore off the slice.

“Last night was so relaxing”

“It was rather pleasant, I seem to have peaceful sleep with you around”

“So can we do it again sometime?”“I don’t see why not, you don’t snore or wriggle in your sleep”

“If I did would you refuse to share with me?”“Absolutely I don’t need bad habits interrupting my sleep time”

“You’re so high maintenance”

“Then you’ll have to grow to love maintaining me”

....

“Ice skating trip?” Makoto sighed “No way, I refuse to fall flat on my ass in front of Byakuya. The last thing I need is for him to realise how many things I can’t do”

“Didn’t you first get talking-to him because you fell over?” Kyoko quipped 

“Exactly, that was bad enough!”

Buzz buzz

Byakuya: Are you going to the Ice Skating event? 

Makoto: Nah, Im not very good at skating

Byakuya: Well I am. So rejoice, for today is the day I show you just how to master it.

Makoto sighed “I guess I’m going after all”

‘Ahhh well we will be there too! And just look at it as a cute date opportunity! Holding hands and getting hot chocolate afterwards!” Sayaka giggled 

“I suppose.. maybe it won’t be so bad”

….

Makoto gripped Byakuya’s hands tightly, laughing as the other pulled him around the ice rink 

“See, simple”

“It’s easier than I thought but, maybe that’s because you’ve got hold of me”

“Would you like me to let go so you can try it alone?”

“No! Never, always hold me” Makoto smiled sheepishly and Byakuya gave a small “Hmm” Sound, satisfied smirk on his face.

Around them the other students were skating to varying degrees of success, Kyoko and Celeste were skating slowly around together while talking, Celeste had adorned her outfit with a furry shawl and gloves. Mukuro was impressive as she skated around skilfully a few laps before looking surprised as Sayaka started to speak to her and the girls were soon skating together. Chihiro was being taught by Mondo and Leon was trying to goad Taka into a race. Most of them were good skaters, but none as good as Byakuya. When Makoto arrived he had been skating alone, gracefully doing things Makoto wouldn’t have dreamed of on the ice.

“He probably had lessons in childhood” Kyoko murmured “These CEOS want their kids to be perfect at everything”

“Uh.. yeah probably” Makoto swallowed thickly, watching as Byakuya turned and then seemed to spot him at the side of the rink. He skated over and offered a gloved hand as he greeted him 

“Good evening Makoto, care to join me?”

Nervously he accepted the offered hand and stepped onto the ice wobbling precariously.

“Steady, I have you.. now put your feet like this…that’s right, now..”

In no time Byakuya had coaxed his wobbly legs into smooth strides and soon they were skating together, he wasn’t going to break records anytime soon but… skating wasn’t as bad as he thought. Especially when he had Byakuya holding onto him and the pair were talking about everything and anything one again.

By the time the session was over Makoto wished they had longer, maybe this could be something they did again in the future. 

“Would you like to get hot chocolate together? My treat?” Makoto asked earnestly and Byakuya nodded

“That sounds delightful”

….

“Did you always want to study law?”

“Nah, I didn’t really know what I wanted to do growing up, I had a ton of different things I liked the sound of but I realised a few years ago that I was good at solving problems and picking the little things out. Also I’m pretty good at debate, im not sure what exactly I want to do yet but I know law is the place to start. How about you? Is business because of your dads company?”

“Mmm, I work within the company so I already have quite a vast knowledge however I need to learn everything I can if I’m to be of assistance. Law was my own interest though, I have a particular fondness for solving puzzles you see”

“Ohhh maybe we can be boyfriends that solve crime together” Makoto teased but Byakuya immediately stiffened under his hand “o..oh… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be… I know its still too soon for that”

“Don’t apologise” Byakuya had already corrected the hesitance in his stance “Perhaps we will be, after all. If things continue well with us then…”

“Yeah” Makoto squeezed his hand reassuringly “There no rush but… I like where this is going…”

“Yes, I do too, lets enjoy it”

The awkwardness was gone now but Makoto couldn’t help but think. There was something about Byakuya, The way he tried to display no hesitation or doubt and then would immediately correct it somehow of if he did. The way he lingered over certain information as though guarded and deciding how much to say. If Makoto didn’t know better… he would think Byakuya was unsure, nervous. But that wasn’t it… there was something about his family causing him worry. That he would bet his life savings on. 

“I’ve never dated a boy before” Makoto admitted 

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah, I mean I haven’t exactly dated a lot before anyway as I’m sure you realised from the never have I ever game”

“Nothing to do with your friends being faithful lookouts?” Byakuya teased

“Heh, we both know that was them trying to stop me looking completely useless. I just haven’t really ever met anyone I clicked with so much you know? Then I met you and things felt different”

“Did you always know you were bisexual?”

“Humm, kind of? It wasn’t really a big realisation or anything and I never had to exactly ‘come out’ I’ve always just liked and judged people from their individual merit you know?”

“How very you” 

“What about you, did you always know you were gay?”  
Byakuya shrugged “Most children think about dating and girls go ‘eww gross’ I never grew out of that train of thought. It took me a while to come to the realisation my indifference did not extend to males in the same way”

“Did it bother you?”

“No”

He was lying

“It’s just what it is, part of myself”

He was still lying, Makoto could tell. He wasn’t sure why Byakuya wasn’t being truthful but… again, this was still new and people didn’t spill their guts straight away. He would learn, in time Byakuya would tell him the secrets that resided behind those icy blue eyes. Maybe, Makoto could help him to thaw.

….

Finally, it was time for classes to actually begin!

Makoto walked into his first law lecture nervously, backpack over his shoulder and looked around the immense theatre. Gosh it was fancy, he still felt out of place being here but.. it was a chance of a lifetime to study at Hopes Peak! He couldn’t let it intimidate him!

Looking around to his delight and relief he saw Byakuya sat setting up his laptop and made a beeline for the seat next to him. Sliding into the seat he smiled warmly

“Hey Byakuya, do you mind if I sit here?”

“I shouldn’t think so” Byakuya’s eyes twinkled with mirth “As long as you don’t distract me I’d find that seating arrangement preferable”

“Heh thanks, don’t worry I won’t. And also good morning, you look pretty”

He did look pretty in his navy shirt with rolled up sleeves, collarbones peeking from the open top button, soft blonde hair freshly washed and framing his lovely face. He was a really beautiful person.

“Good morning to you too, you also look rather cute today. I enjoy your sweater”

Makoto beamed at him happily but resisted the urge to kiss him, after all this was class!

He pulled out the seats desk tray and set up his own laptop, shoving his backpack under the seat and getting ready to start. Byakuya’s cup of coffee on his tray made Makoto lament not picking up his own cup.

“If you want some you need only ask” Byakuya told him without even looking up

“Am I that easy to read?”

“Yes, you have a much too honest face” Byakuya passed the cup to him “Dont drink it all or I’ll murder you”

Makoto grinned and shared some of the coffee with a grateful thank you, giving it back he took Byakuya’s hand and gave it a squeeze

“Thanks babe”

“B-Babe?”

Byakuya’s fluster was cut off by the arrival of the lecturer and Makoto just grinned at him before turning to his laptop and the lecture began. He got into the zone as he listened and recorded his notes, all other things disappearing to him as he got absorbed in the lecture. He was so glad to be here at Hopes Peak, he wasn’t going to squander his good fortune and learn everything that he could!

Class went on for a couple of hours and when it finished everyone began to leave in a flurry of chatter. He began to pack up his things until he felt Byakuya’s eyes boring Into him.

“You okay?”

“Babe?”

Makoto laughed “Still hanging on to that? Yes, it’s a term of endearment. Get used to it” Leaning forward he quickly kissed him and enjoyed the huge fluster that came over his face “I have to run to my next class, I’ll see you later!”

Leaving the lecture hall he laughed, Byakuya’s red faced fluster would be staying with him for a while.

…..

“I didn’t expect you to be such a devout student” Byakuya told him later that evening “In truth I expected you to distract me with your hand holding”

Makoto laughed lightly “I want to take advantage of the opportunity I was given to be here. I wouldn’t try and be coupley with you during class”

“Hmm, in that case then I suppose we can study together”

“I’d like that”

“We aren’t in class right now though” Byakuya gestured to his dorm as thought to highlight the fact

“I see that”

“Good” 

Byakuya pulled him down onto the bed with a grin, sliding his hands into Makoto’s hair and cradling his face as he kissed him firmly. Makoto happily responded wrapping his arms around Byakuya’s neck and sinking into the kiss, letting his tongue find Byakuya’s as they lay there exchanging fervoured kisses. He moaned softly as Byakuya bit his bottom lip and repaid him with a hard grip into his hair, pushing his tongue firmly against the other and sweeping him into a passionate kiss under his control.

“Mmm, feisty” Byakuya purred swiping the saliva from his bottom lip

“You haven’t seen anything yet”

“Likewise”

Makoto giggled as Byakuya’s eyes glinted, wolfish grin on his lips as he grabbed him again and pulled him back into a kiss. The rest of the evening was spent making out and laughing on the bed until they grew tired and fell asleep in each others arms

....

Makoto: I need to go to get groceries, I’ll be back soon if you want to study together still

Byakuya: I need to go shopping also, Meet me at the front door in 5. I’ll drive.

Makoto: okay! See you then!

Byakuya was stood near the door holding his keys, a silver car parked next to the dorm entrance

“Hey I’m ready, Thanks for this! It saves me struggling with lots of bags!”

“You’re welcome, I needed to go anyway”

Byakuya’s car was nice, not overly fancy or flashy but definitely high end, it suited him. He buckled himself into the passenger seat and Byakuya started the car.

“You’re so smart” Makoto watched as the blonde drove them to the market

“For driving?” Byakya snorted fixing him a quick glance of scrutiny

“Yeah! I can’t get the hang of it but you make It look easy!”

“You’re an actual disaster of a person Makoto”

….

“What in the name of..” 

“Its instant Ramen and it’s tasty!” Makoto took the cup noodle back from Byakuya’s hands and tossed it back into his cart with a pout

“Oh no, in good consciousness I cannot allow you to eat like this”

“Stop judging my food!” Makoto whined “It’s cheap and and easy to cook!”

“It’s a health hazard!”

Byakuya’s own basket was full of fresh vegetables, fruit, fish meat and fish, pasta, rice and yoghurt, some coffee beans and milk. He placed in some fresh croissants and Makoto had to resist a joke.

In comparison his own basket contained cereal, bread, burgers, pizza, instant ramen, cookies, chocolate and rice balls.

“Makoto” Byakuya clasped his wrist gently with a firm hand “You deserve better than this”

“Ohh…. Well when you say it like that….”

“I will accept most of your food choices but I draw the line at cup noodles”

“Well are you going to cook me better food than that?”“Yes, I shall”

“Oh” Makoto’s gambit paid off and he tossed the cup noodles back onto the shelf “Alright then, you’ve got me. No instant ramen, you’ll be responsible for some of my lunches”

‘I can’t wait to start educating you already” Byakuya grinned.

....

It was first time they were going on a fancy date and Makoto was nervous.

“What if I don’t fit in? I just know its going to be too fancy for me” Makoto fussed trying to do up his tie

“It’s going to be fine, Byakuya wouldn’t just throw you into something scary. Has he told you he’s a Togami yet?”

“No… not yet”

“Then see he’s not going to announce it with fanfare. It’s going to be fine, he said smart casual. You look lovely, unclench” Kyoto told him with a smile, brushing his hair for him.

“Thank you Kiri” 

“Anytime. Go and have fun!”

Byakuya was waiting for him by the door, he had a pale blue shirt and grey blazer, nothing too fancy. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

“You look lovely darling” Byakuya kissed him and took his arm

“Darling?”

“Its a term of endearment, get used to it” Byakuya teased walking him to his car.  
To Makoto’s happy surprise Byakuya took him to a nice cosy feeling restaurant. It was very nice but nothing too fancy and intimidating. It was perfect.

“I read lots of good reviews about this place” Byakuya told him as he hung up both of their jackets and sat down “I thought it would be ideal for a dinner date”

“It’s lovely, I can’t wait to try the food” Makoto smiled happily, already at peace and a million times more relaxed than he had been.

They ordered their food and drinks and got into a conversation about class, getting caught up in a discussion when suddenly a smartly dressed man approached the table.

“Good evening gentlemen, I’m the manager here and I’m extremely pleased to welcome member of the Togami family to my restaurant. Pease don’t hesitate to let me know if there’s anything I can do for you”

“Thank you” Byakuya shook his hand and the man walked away looking like the cat that got the cream.  
Oh no, well… he supposed that they were due to talk about it some time.. but did it have to be during a date? Byakuya looked a little pink in the face and cleared his throat.

“Well that was unfortunate. I suppose I should tell you that, my fathers company is the Togami corporation, as a result… sometimes people feel the need to try and get into my favour”

“I see, is that why you don’t tell people at school?”

“It’s not that I wish to keep it a secret as such, I am proud of my family and my place within it. Only… how do you meet people to try to have a sort of normal communal life but casually tell them you are heir to a fortune?”

“I suppose that must attract the wrong kinds of people, its easier in that sense to be normal”

“Just so, One day the company will be mine but for now.. Im studying to be prepared as possible and enjoying being a student”

“I’d say that’s a good policy” Makoto smiled “You may be a Togami but you’re also Byakuya, and I like Byakuya a lot”

The blonde smiled, a sense of serenity crossing his face

“You may just be the most interesting person I have ever met Makoto Naegi”

.....

“He told me who he was” Makoto explained to the girls what had happened at the restaurant.

“Ouch that must have been awkward”

“I thought it might be but… I think I handled it okay. I got to know him for him and I wanted him to know that’s what matters to me and not the fact he’s an heir”

“Thats lovely Makoto, you’re such a pure soul”

“It also means I got double dessert at the restaurant because the manger really wanted to get in the Togami good books”

“Makoto!”

“Thats not so pure!”“Well like Byakuya said” Makoto grinned “There are some perks you’d be dumb not to take advantage of!”

…..

He lay in Byakuya’s arms, under the stars as the waves crashed on the shore. It was chilly but the blanket over them and Byakuya’s warmth more than made up for it. Plus this was one of the most romantic things to ever happen to him.

“This was such a nice idea” Makoto sighed happily, when Byakuya had told him he wanted them to go to the beach that night he had thought he was joking. After all there wasn’t a beach for miles around and it was night time.

However it seemed like Byakuya’s plan had been perfect after all, he had driven them to the nearest beach which had taken a while but the entire time they had chatted away happily.

When they arrived to the moonlight shining as the waves crashed on the shore Makoto had stood in awe. The ocean breeze tousling his hair and his coat pulled tightly around him to take away the chill.

Byakuya had set down a blanket and took out flasks of hot chocolate he had prepared. They had sat down together huddled in blankets just watching and listening to the waves as they cuddled together.

“Byakuya… this is really romantic” Makoto had smiled at him as he sipped from the flask, the warmth filling him seeming to not be altogether caused by the drink.

“Good.. I’m glad you like it” Byakuya’s arm was around his waist, holding him close and he pressed a kiss to Makoto’s forehead.  
They had talked and laughed as they finished the drinks and then finally Byakuya pulled him down gently to the blanket to face the sky, His head against his shoulder, hand on his chest as the blanket over them kept them toasty.

“Oh wow!”

He hadn’t realised how bright the stars were here, in the city the fog tended to obscure the skyscape but here… he could see the glittering of every star in the crystal clear night sky.

“It’s beautiful”

“You can’t see a view like this from the city, I hoped you would enjoy it”

“This has been such a wonderful night Byakuya…”

“Theres a reason I brought you out here” Byakuya swallowed, his hand on his waist trembling slightly giving Makoto concern

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, in fact it’s more than alright. We’ve been dating for over a month now and.. it’s going well. It seems that we are perhaps.. a little past dating now. So I brought you here because I thought it would be an appropriately romantic setting to ask you if you would like to be together. Officially”

“You’re asking me to be your boyfriend?” Makoto asked light headed with glee

“If you must put it in those terms then.. yes… Will you be my boyfriend Makoto?”

…..

“I have a boyfriend!!” Makoto yelled as he ran into his apartment living room 

“Oh my god!”  
“YAY MAKOTO!!”

“He drove me to the beach to ask me out as we stargazed” Makoto was uncharacteristically hyper “It was so romantic!”

“Oh that’s so cute!!!” Sayaka gushed clutching her hands together “Makoto I’m so happy for you!”

“Im so happy!!” Makoto grinned settling onto the large sofa in between the girls “He’s just so sweet at heart and.. it was perfect”

“Your first boyfriend” Kyoko smiled “How does it feel?”

“Amazing!! Though its my first relationship with anyone so its a double whammy”

“It’s great! He pulled out all the stops to make it romantic and thoughtful”

“Yeah, he’s sweet deep down, when he’s not inside that big brain of his” Makoto chuckled

“So are you gonna tell everyone it’s official?”

“Not yet, obviously I was gonna tell you guys but I’d like a few days to let it sink in before we figure out how to tell everyone without it turning into a circus”

“Yeah look at the amount off fuss everyone made over Mondo and Taka”

“Exactly, I don’t think Byakuya is ready for that amount of crazy yet, so were just going to enjoy being boyfriends quietly for a little while”

‘Sounds like a plan”

“To Makoto getting a boyfriend” Sayaka raised her glass

“I’ll drink to that!”

....

“Seriously you’re not going to class?” Byakuya pulled on a sweater over his shirt and started to brush his hair

“My stomach is killing me” Makoto whimpered clutching his stomach tightly “I feel horrible”

“Hmmm.. maybe something you ate” Byakuya pressed fingers to his forehead and frowned “you’re a little warm”

Makoto raised a shaky hand to clutch Byakuya’s own tightly “honestly babe, this isn’t me trying to skip I promise, It hurts a lot” his face was sweating and he saw Byakuya’s face soften 

“You really feel sick don’t you puppy? Alright, well let me get you some water” The heir disappeared off out of his bedroom and came back with water and medicine “take these painkillers and try to sleep again, I’ll take your ID and scan you into the lecture”

“Really? You’d do that?” Makoto’s eyes were wide peeking out of the covers and Byakuya chuckled

“I suppose so, just this one time”

“Thank you honey” Makoto relaxed a little now against the covers. He knew how much Byakuya was opposed to skipping class unless absolutely necessary and Makoto was worried about his own attendance since he seemed to get sick easily

“But this is a one time deal” Byakuya rummaged around in Makoto’s favourite hoodie and jacket hung up in the closest until he pulled his student ID out “so don’t get used to it, I’ll be recording notes for you to study when you recover”

“I won’t! thank you so much baby!”

“The things I do for you” Byakuya grumbled only looking half annoyed, a small smile twitching his lip “I expect you to rest well today, I shall come and see you after class”

“Honey...” Makoto called meekly and Byakuya turned to give him a parting glance as he picked up his bag

“Can you come give me a little cuddle goodbye?”

“And catch you germs? I think not” Byakuya snorted as he put his satchel over his shoulder and did a final readjust of his hair in the mirror

“Please? For me?” He made his voice as pitiful as possible putting on the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. Byakuya sighed not able to resist.

“Fine, only for you would I do these things” he grumbled coming to sit on the beds edge and gently wrapping his arms around Makoto who happily snuggled into his chest. He was so warm and he smelled of coffee and expensive Cologne, a smell Makoto had quickly come to view as home. After a few moments Byakuya kissed the top of his head and got up, reaching for the Eevee plush Makoto had failed to hide and pushed it into a Makoto’s arms to comfort him. 

“I must go now, I’ll be home after lunch, make sure to rest”

“I will! Thank you honey”

“Sleep well.. sweetheart” Byakuya gave him a smile before he walked out and sick as he felt, Makoto still admired his ass walking away.

He laid back down on the bed feeling tired all of a sudden, the pain dying down as sleep took over. Maybe he could convince Byakuya to spoon him later and stroke his hair. That visual filled him with comfort and killed him off to sleep.

When he woke up next it was because Byakuya had returned from class. Despite his professing not wanting to catch anything, he spend the afternoon and evening doting on Makoto. He fell asleep to his wish of being spooned and his hair gently played with as Byakuya’s breath cast comfortingly upon his neck.

....

“I’ll miss you when I go home” Makoto told him as they lay there in bed together looking into each others eyes, Byakuya twirling some of Makoto’s unruly hair between his fingers. It was way past 2am but they had stayed up, just talking as they tucked under the covers together and only silver moonlight streaming through the window to illuminate them.

“Its only for a week sweetheart”

“I know, and I’m looking forward to seeing them I’m just going to miss seeing you everyday”

“I’ll miss you too” Byakuya admitted making Makoto smile

“Aren’t you going home in the break?”

“No, I’ll stay here”

“How come, don’t you want to see your parents?” Byakuya stiffened again, seeming to weigh up his words.

“Makoto I wish to confide something to you”

“Oh? Well of course, you can tell me anything”

“My parents are not together. My mother lives in France and I do not spend time with my father”

“What? You don’t see your parents at all?”

“No, This is why I lived alone”

“Oh… that’s… do you get lonely?”

“No, Im too used to it. I haven’t had a mother in a very long time. My father is too busy to have time for such trivial things and so this is where I find myself”

‘Im sorry”

‘Dont be, I don’t mind”

He was lying again.

“I’ll be your family” Makoto whispered to him and Byakuya paused for a moment, fingers stilling in his hair. Then he smiled, a real smile and it was radiant.

“I’d like that Makoto, I’d like that a lot”

....

Makoto: Babe I miss you loads

Byakuya: Makoto you’ve been gone 2 days

Makoto: So? Don’t you miss me? :’(

Byakuya: I’ll never understand your need for expressing your emotions with small faces made of punctuation

Makoto: >:(

Byakuya: Fine, I miss you too. Its very quiet without you around

Makoto: yay! I AM MISSED BY BOYFRIEND!

Byakuya: Such childish terminology

Makoto: Does Boyfriend not miss me? :’(

Byakuya: Urgh… I miss you. Now please desist your strange ways

Makoto: You’re so fun to tease

Byakuya: Silence! How are your family?

Makoto: Good! It’s nice seeing them again! Though I was right its hard being in this tiny town again after living In the city.

Byakuya: Well it’s only temporary at least, you’ll be back next week.

Makoto: Yeah! Its really fun spending time with my sister again I’ve really missed her!

Byakuya: See, your trip home was a good idea

Makoto: Babe…..

Byakuya: Why do I have a feeling you want something strange from me

Makoto: Noooo… Just send me a picture!

Byakuya: Of what?

Makoto: OF YOU

Byakuya: Why? You already have countless photos of me that you insist on taking

Makoto: Yeah, but I want you to send me one so I can see you right now!

Byakuya: That seems so pointless

Makoto: Just take a damn selfie so I can see your gorgeous face already

Byakuya: No

Makoto: PLEASE

Byakuya: I don’t understand?!

Makoto: Im flirting with you babe plz

Makoto choked back a laugh and decided to lead by example, he would show Byakuya the merit of photo swapping when they were apart.

He lay back on his pillow, using his front camera to help arrange his hair, unbuttoning his shirt a little and sinking comfortably into the sheets. He gazed up at the camera laying his other hand on the pillow next to him and made sure to give his best cute and longing expression at the camera. Perfect, he added a quick filter that fixed the lighting and helped highlight his freckles and sent it to Byakuya with the caption ‘Missing you’

Byakuya: !!!!!

Byakuya: oh my god

Makoto: See what I mean? It’s nice to feel together even when we’re apart you know?

Byakuya: You look beautiful, did you take that yourself?

Makoto: <3 Thank you honey. Yeah just used my front camera

Byakuya: Hold on

A while seemed to pass and Makoto picked up his switch and started animal crossing. He hoped Byakuya wasn’t uncomfortable, he just wanted to flirt a bit and yes, see his face. Finally his phone pinged a notification and he opened it earnestly, it seemed Byakuya had spent a while trying to get this right.

Byakuya: Keeping it warm for you

The attached photo was Byakuya laying in bed, no glasses on and blonde hair ruffled around his face, a small smile playing across his lips. On the pillow next to him was Makotos Eevee plush, like he was saving Makoto’s place in the bed, Byakuya’s hand rested against it like he was holding it. The whole picture was so adorable and sweet natured it made him actually squeak out loud.

Makoto: AWHH!! Oh my god. You are so beautiful and lovely and sweet too! 

Byakuya: Is that the kind of thing you wanted?

Makoto: Yes, that just made my day a million times better! You’re the best thank you for indulging me <3 

Byakuya: I can somewhat understand it now, seeing your photo did elevate my mood considerably

Makoto: You’re so hot, I still don’t know how I managed this I high five myself everyday 

Byakuya: Looser

Makoto: 💚 you too

……

“Whats a traffic light party?” Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the memo of their latest mixer  
“Its a party where you wear the colour that corresponds to your relationship status” Makoto explained

“Why are so many college things centred around finding a partner?”

“Never mind that, you wear green if you’re single and looking, Yellow is maybe, like if you’re dating or not exclusive, Red is in a relationship and not looking for anyone”

“I suppose I’ll need to wear something red” Byakuya rolled his eyes

“R-really?”

“You’re my boyfriend Makoto” Byakuya glared “Do you expect me to wear green?”

“No its not that! Its just we’ve not told anyone we’re officially together yet”

“Well isn’t it about time? Im sure it will come as a surprise to nobody since we’ve been dating since day one of living here”

“Yeah! Im happy! I just wanted to be sure!” Makoto beamed snatching Byakuya’s hand up happily “Im excited! It’s a nice way of telling people we’re a real couple now! Boyfriends!”

“Urgh red is not my colour” Byakuya frowned, non the less I’ll think of something”

“Thank you Kuya” Makoto snuggled into his arms “I’m happy you’re proud to be seen with me”

“Well of course I am, I’m not ashamed of anything” Byakuya grumbled but the light pink on his cheeks made Makoto smile. Byakuya was human, and adorable matter how he tried to hide it.

…..

Makoto headed to party in excitement, he was wearing a red t-shirt with a short sleeved white shirt loosely unbuttoned over the top. 

“Wow you’re telling everyone it’s official huh?” Kyoko smiled, her own red and black lace dress skimming her knees

“Yup! We are! Im so happy we’ve finally put a label on it, like you and Celeste”

“You’re so cute” Sayaka smiled “I had to buy a green dress just for this party, its not really my colour”

“You look lovely though” Makoto reassured her “Byakuya said the same thing about red you know, I wonder what he’s wearing”

Byakuya was waiting for him in a deep red shirt and looked exasperated 

“I do not suit this colour”

“Nonsense you look gorgeous” Makoto greeted him warmly with a hug and a kiss “would you rather wear green?”

“Well no because then you wouldn’t be my boyfriend” Byakuya grumbled

“Exactly! So come on let’s go have fun!”

The class greeted them with a mixture of congratulations and questions as they walked in arm and arm both dressed in red.

“Finally! You took so long” Taka boomed with a smile, his red jacket proudly worn over his shirt

“Well we wanted to take it slow” Makoto laughed sunnily “But we’re officially boyfriends now!”

“Good for you guys” Mondo gave them a thumbs up, a red tank top under his white jacket made Makoto smile.

Celeste was wearing red and black to nobody surprise, Most of the other students were wearing green, Aoi and Sakura were both wearing yellow causing more than a few raised eyebrows. 

Byakuya got them both drinks and they started to mingle with the others, Makoto started chatting to Aoi when Junko leapt up in her Green dress

“Ready guys! It’s round 2 of never have I ever!”

To his side Byakuya groaned audibly.

….

“I can’t believe we got teased” Byakuya huffed slightly and Makoto laughed

During the game of course “never have I ever had sex” reappeared, mostly to cross examine the previous non drinkers. The cheer that went up when a red faced Taka had taken a drink was astounding. Of course neither of them had drank and Junko had immediately asked them why they weren’t fucking and was Byakuya frigid. 

“It’s okay babe, we go at our own pace. Just because we are boyfriends now doesn’t mean there’s a time limit on it”

“I know… just that foul wench…”

Junko always took thing a little far, she had teased them and then made her standard joke of Mukuro helping Makoto out if Byakuya wasn’t willing.

“She’s the worst I know, forget her. Kiss me” 

Byakuya did, gently laying them both down on the bed. His body on top of Makoto’s felt right, it felt warm and intimate and comforting in the best way. His arms wrapped around Byakuya’s shoulders and gently trailed his back as Byakuya broke from his lips and pressed a lingering kiss to his neck.

“O..oh!” Makoto groaned softly as Byakuya’s lips worked slowly along his neck, kissing his sensitive skin and making shivers run down Makoto’s spine “wow.. that feels so nice”

His body was tingly, prickling with gooseflesh as Byakuya kissed him. Small light kisses fluctuating with deep, hard kisses that made him squirm and pant on the sheets.

“Byakuya…” he called his name breathlessly until his mouth was once again covered with Byakuya’s own and their kisses were firmer and more urgent. They spend a good deal of the night kissing each other before falling asleep together, as they always did.  
They were in no rush to go anywhere, but they were moving along a little everyday.

At their own pace.

.....

It had been 3 months now, since he and Byakuya met, Makoto was fairly sure he was falling in love but he couldn’t be sure, After all he had never been in love before. He couldn’t deny how happy he was though, how Byakuya was always on his mind and in his thoughts.  
From dinner dates, late night study sessions, sleepy cuddles. Classes, parties and everything in between. The two had learned so much about each other, become close in so many ways and he felt truly comfortable and at peace when with his boyfriend. Byakuya was everything to him so..

How could this not be love?

He wrapped his arms around Byakuya’s neck pulling him closer as they lay there together on the bed kissing. He loved this, their nighttime routine, how they would turn out the lights and snuggle into bed together kissing and talking and sometimes something new and exciting would occur. Like how Byakuya had ventured kissing his neck and it made Makoto weak and tremble like jelly. It was their little time in the world to be completely alone together under the cover of darkness and enjoy some intimacy. The darkness made everything less intimidating and he had been bold enough once to slip off Byakuya’s button up shirt and feel the warmth of his chest in a way he wouldn’t have had the courage to do in daylight. 

He loved being with him like this, every new little adventure, every new act of closeness made him feel warm inside even though his hands might tremble a little. He and his boyfriend were growing more intimate and he felt like they really were inseparable, they were meant to be together he just knew it.

Byakuya’s fingers buried themselves in Makoto’s hair and Makoto groaned softly into his mouth. Byakuya had a way of melting him and he stroked his boyfriends silky blonde locks pulling him closer to show him equal affection. Byakuya felt so warm and welcoming, his body weight on top of Makoto was comforting, like a big hug but better as he kissed Makoto gently and stroked his face and hair with reverence. 

Of course what usually happened was these cute cuddling kisses turned into filthy make out sessions, and today was no exception. Soon they were ravishing each other’s mouths, Makoto’s hands running wild through Byakuya’s hair as Byakuya pushed a hand under Makoto’s shirt hem to hold his waist. Makoto moaned into his boyfriends mouth, their bodies pressed so tightly together he ran a hand down Byakuya’s back and gave a cheeky squeeze to his firm backside relishing the feeling of his body. 

Byakuya’s tongue moved wickedly against his in a way that was entirely more passionate and left Makoto breathless. They kissed each other with an urgency that filled his body with warmth from the pit of his stomach. Nerves trembling and heat burning his skin as Byakuya ravaged his mouth and touched his body with careful fingers seeking more intimacy.

He was turned on. He realised with a start, his boxers straining and making him whimper in embarrassment. He had always been really into their night time rendezvous but they had never gotten this heated before... as in he had never gotten hard like this and worst of all Byakuya was on top of him so had no way to hide it. 

He tried desperately to arch his back more to push his hips further down into the mattress to hide his erection from Byakuya. Of course as logic would dictate as soon as Makoto tried to move away Byakuya followed. Seeking the contact that has been withdrawn and Byakuya’s body pressed tightly against him. 

Makoto’s embarrassment at his obvious hard on was quickly replaced by shock as a mewl escaped his mouth. The reason being that his erection was now firmly pressed against a hard bulge in Byakuya’s pants.

Makoto’s eyes flew open, their wet lips finally breaking contact as he realised they had both been caught getting hard over this. Byakuya looked down at him through hazy eyes, and then... his hips shifted slightly and Makoto let out a full on moan. 

The feeling of them rubbing together was nothing he had experienced before. It wasn’t quite as good physically as touching himself but it was Byakuya and that made it ten times hotter and more exciting than anything else. Byakuya’s expression shifted slightly, a more lusty look clouding his face as he moved slowly again pushing their groins together, Makoto moaned once more unable to stop himself. And that’s when Byakuya moaned too and that snapped Makoto out of his trance. 

Byakuya moaned. He was excited by Makoto, he was hard and getting pleasure from being with him. 

Instantly he was committed to this new adventure and pushed his hips back, helping them grind together and Byakuya made another exquisite noise that had Makoto spreading his legs wider. 

Fuck this was so hot! Makoto thought distantly as Byakuya claimed his mouth again and they resumed their passionate kisses. Gasping and moaning into each other’s mouths as their hips rolled together. 

It was so hard to think properly, part of him wanted to yank down his boxers so they could touch properly. However the friction was more than enough to get him off, coupled with Byakuya kissing him. Byakuya thrust against him harder and faster now and Makoto’s hips bucked up to meet him. It was hard to stay coherent, sweat beading and running down his face and lewd moans and whimpers breaking their kisses. The feeling of his dick being stimulated was making him loose his mind, he was humping Byakuya like an animal, desperately chasing the pleasure he was making him feel. Byakuya seemed no better to Makoto’s relief, he was moaning too, his eyes closed and rutting against him without pause. The hand on Makoto’s waist now clung at his hip almost pulling Makoto with him, helping his momentum. 

Makoto gave up any pretence of having control now and his head hit the pillow as he laid back, back arching and his sounds of pleasure echoed the room.

“Mmm... oh Makoto~” the way Byakuya called his name made him feel crazy. They were actually doing this? They had never been like this before but he couldn’t stop it If he wanted. He wanted to hear Byakuya’s noises, he wanted to feel more of this newfound pleasure, he wanted them to make each other orgasm. 

“Bya... ahh! God I’m..”

“Are you close baby?” Byakuya sounded so husky and goddam sexy he whimpered 

“Yes! I’m so close! Ohhh Bya.. ahhh! Right there!” His body keened, his back arching and his eyes seeing only blank as electricity crackled up his spine.

Byakuya and he pushed back together, hips rolling, Byakuya’s fingers digging into his waist as their session came to a head.

“Oh Byakuya~” Makoto cried out as his body tensed and Orgasm rolled through him slowly and intently. His mind blanking and only the juttering of his hips prolonging the pleasure as he filled his boxers with release. 

“Makoto~” Byakuya purred as his face contorted into a delightfully lewd expression. His thrusts becoming uncoordinated as he too came with a delicious moan. 

It was sticky, sweaty and breathless Makoto lay there, hardly daring to believe they had just done something so unexpectedly lewd.

“That was extremely pleasurable” Byakuya’s voice was at his ear as he then kissed his neck softly “did you enjoy it?”

“Uhhuh!” It felt really good... wow..”

They lay there together for a little while as Makoto’s heart rate finally achieved something close to normal again. Byakuya snuggled close to him, holding him tightly.

“I can’t believe we just did that” Makoto whispered into the room and Byakuya shifted atop him

“Regretfully?” 

“No, just more... I didn’t expect that to happen, in a good way. I’m glad, excited, nervous maybe? It feels like things between us just moved along and it’s exciting”

“Mmm... we don’t have to move quickly you know”

“I know, we are going at our pace, and I like it. I liked it. Being closer to you.. being intimate was.. exhilarating”

“I agree, you make such pretty noises”

“Ahhh no don’t bring those up!” Makoto felt himself blushing even in the dark and Byakuya chuckled

“You have nothing to be embarrassed for, every facet of you is glorious”

They held each other tight for a moment until Byakuya sighed “okay, we should clean up for bed”

They took it in turns using the bathroom and Byakuya gave him some spare shorts he could sleep in. It was certainly much more comfortable and Makoto made a mental note not to give them back. After all stealing your boyfriends clothes to sleep in was a sacred relationship law.

Now clean and sleepy they entwined in bed once more, holding each other close and Byakuya held him to his chest, his body curving around Makoto’s like the perfect big spoon.

“I love it when you spoon me” Makoto whispered to him and Byakuya smiled against his neck

“I’ll hold you close always mon amore”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be up tomorrow! I broke it up because its such a huge one shot i don't want it to seem overwhelming!
> 
> The next part will focus on the build up of their relationship! Plenty of cuteness incoming!
> 
> Please leave me a comment with what you thought/enjoyed! Your feedback honestly is what keeps me going and inspires me to create more!
> 
> I'll see you tomorrow for this extended grand finale!


End file.
